Alignment of Thoughts
by BBDani1230
Summary: Edward finds human Bella transforming due to another vampire's attack. What will happen when her transformation is complete? Will Edward find what he has always lacked, and will Bella remember the one who changed her? They could be closer than they know.
1. Chapter 1: Blood in a thickening forest

Hi Everyone!,

This is my first story and I hope everyone enjoys it! I will be updating the next chapter soon and it will be much longer than the first. I hope you like the beginning and your reviews would be great!

I am inspired by all of you who have written amazing stories.

Follow me on twitter for regular updates on Alignment of Thoughts.

Disclaimer:

Stephanie Myers owns all of the characters with in.

* * *

Chapter 1: Blood in the thickening forest

**EPOV**

Hunting had become a mundane necessity in my soulless life. What had once thrilled me to the point of arousal has now diminished into a small flicker of tactic to keep myself alive if that's what I am.

As my family became larger and couples began to form, hunting became a lonely venture that merely reminded me of my empty status. I would often hunt alone. My siblings and parents would always offer to accompany me, and I used to accept their offers, until their giddy states and their couple retreats into the shadows forced me to make hunting a solo endeavor.

"We will try to keep in under control" they would say, however their claims never turned out to be true. Their happiness became a constant reminder of what I lacked.

As I drained the lifeless mountain lion dry I got caught up in my depressive thoughts, my eyes ceasing to become the amber color they once possessed. The black hole I felt in my chest was shown through the constant tint of black in my eyes. Feeding never seemed to cure the darkness, both where it physically and emotionally resided.

The only emotion I felt was the same as the dead mountain lion lying limp in my arms, helpless and unresponsive. I had failed to be contrite with my kill, my appearance anything but pristine. I couldn't care any less in that moment how I looked. No one was here to see me anyways.

I arose from my crouched position and was about to begin my run back to the house when I heard it. A shrill scream in the distance, a human scream.

I knew I had travel almost fifty miles outside of human territory, and the scream came from even deeper into the thickening forest. Why this human had traipsed so far into the deep forest of Washington was beyond me, but something was drawing me to the sound. I had to see for myself.

I ran towards it, not sure what I would find or what I could do to make the screaming stop. As I grew closer a query of smells flooded my nostrils, causing them to flare and my hair to stand on end. _Blood_.

I stopped, knowing I was only about a hundred feet from the human, unable to move from my planted position.

The scent of the blood was more intoxicating than anything I had every smelled. Blood will always entice a vampire but there was something very different about this scent.

It was provocative, arousing, thrilling and like a drug I had immediately become addicted to. I needed it; this blood was all I needed in the world. Suddenly the hole that filled my chest began to ache and throb in its quest to heal.

The human's screams filled my ears again, as another smell flitted my senses. _Vampire._

**BPOV**

Moving to the greenest place in North America would seem to have its advantages. However when planning a hike alone in a forever dense forest one would change their mind about the green.

Every tree looked the same. The stones seemed to clone themselves along the forgotten trail I found myself on. Charlie had warned me about venturing into the woods and of course I hadn't listened.

My thoughts and imaginations had gotten the best of me as I wandered further, forgetting where I had come and where I had gone. Sitting in one place seemed to be the only solution I could come up with in the moment.

I settled down on a mossy log hugging my knees into my chest. Sighing I looked up into the sky seeing the light of day slowly slipping away from me.

How long had I been out here? A watch and a map might have been a good decision, but I was never one for planning ahead.

This day kept taking a turn for the worse, and now sitting here alone to my thoughts the day's events cycled through my mind.

"Jake you are such a stubborn ass sometimes" I said to myself, not sure why I had said this aloud. But here in the woods it didn't feel psychotic to talk to myself, it was therapeutic.

I smiled letting out a breathy laugh as I thought about how pathetic my situation had become. And then I heard something.

A small crack in the distance as if a branch had snapped under the pressure of something much more powerful. My head shot towards the sound.

Before I could even begin to think what had produced the noise I was airborne. I tried to scream but my breath had been taken from me by the ferocity of the attack.

I tried to open my eyes but something was blocking my vision. All I could feel was cold. It felt as if a marble vice was wrapped around me wiping me through the air.

What was happening? I couldn't even think let alone struggle. The marble vice that held me negated any attempt at movement. The air was swept away from my lungs again as I heard a snap and felt my whole body slam against a hard surface.

Pain shot through my leg, I could not longer move my left foot. It had to be broken.

Tears were surfacing at the brim of my eyes but fear took over in an attempt to save me. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I tried in vain to attempt to get up. My vision was still blocked by something over my face and as I tried to remove it the marble vice was back again with a vengeance.

"Touch it and you die a slow painful death", a piercing voice said.

Every syllable spoken had a growl tinted at the end. The voice was animalistic and callous, sending a chill down my spine.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I retorted, unable to keep the tremble from my voice.

Worse case scenarios played through my head. I had always been a horror movie junky but never had I thought I would be stating the cliché line right before a psychopath took my life.

I had always found those movies so unrealistic. Charlie and I would watch them together and as the killer was about to claim his next victim the person would always ask, "who are you? What do you want?"

As I lay here asking the same question, my own real life horror movie was playing out in the blink of an eye. Goodbye Charlie, I love you, take care of Renee for me.


	2. Chapter 2: Smolder

**Hi everyone!,**

**Thanks for your reviews! I love reading them and getting your feedback!**

**Here is Chapter 2, I hope you all like it! I will be adding Chapter 3 this weekend. The story will start to take a darker turn once Bella wakes up and I am hoping you will enjoy the plot.**

**Keep up the reviews they are great!**

**Show me some love on twitter for updates: BBDani1230**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers owns all**

* * *

Chapter 2. Smolder

**BPOV**

_Burning._ My body was slowing burning alive. My killer must have set me on fire and left me to die.

In one short second, a burst of pain, than my body was smoldering.

I never put my thought into how I would die or how quickly, but the burning seemed to continue forever. My delusions tried to turn the fire into ice.

In my small pent up being, I began to beg for death.

**EPOV**

My intoxication grew as I inched closer to the lustful scent of the human's blood. I tried to compose myself and align my thoughts.

I noticed I had grown hard from the alluring scent and my erection strained against my jeans as I inhaled. I was uncomfortable in my response, and further tried to distract myself from this drunken state I was in.

I attempted to focus on my other senses, hearing the speeding heart of the human that laid only feet from where I was standing. The transformation had begun.

My reaction mirrored a newborn's, producing an unexpected chill through my marble form. What was going on with me?

My past experiences with human's had never created a reaction to this immensity before. I took a deep breath and sucked in the alluring scent for the last time as I pushed forward.

The human's slender body was writhing immeasurably on the open grass. I could tell by the sleek figure that this human was a female.

The vampire who had attacked her placed a black cotton bag over her head and had fastened it around her neck. This idea puzzled me, why would they care if she had seen their face?

I spotted the crescent shaped bite mark situated on her wrist. There was fresh rouge colored blood dribbling from it, silhouetting the clean break of skin. Her flesh was a pale pink, but around the mark was a flushed red, I could almost feel the throbbing pain in its place. _Almost_

I pondered over how old this human is, or was for that matter. She would be forever frozen in time, soulless and lifeless in a matter of 3 days. There was nothing I could do to stop the process. It had begun the moment the vampire's teeth has penetrated her delicate skin.

Unwillingly I took in a short gasp of air unable to control my desire to feed my addiction. I could smell the change. Her heart was pumping harder trying to mask the venom with in.

I had to get her out of here. I had to get Carlisle. He would know what to do. He always had a solution and a unbroken resolve for humans….and blood.

My control was on the brink. I narrowed my eyes and tried to focus on anything other than the situation before me.

_Baseball, car parts. _

I couldn't hold back a subtle smirk as I thought about how similar some of my brothers mental conversations were to my own present monologue. Their attempts to hold back their physical urges in regards to their spouses flooded my head often, and they tried in vain to think of anything opposite.

_Baseball, car parts. _

My thoughts fueled me farther and seemed to distract my need to suck in a breath. I was standing over her now.

I wanted to remove the bag from her face, but I decided against it, not wanting to scare her further. Though she was probably begging for death by now.

She was no longer screaming, in fact I hadn't heard her make a noise from the moment I smelled her blood in the air. Her resolve for the pain was mysterious.

Bending down I gently placed an arm under her legs, one of which was definitely broken, and the other behind her back. I lifted her effortlessly as she lay slack in my arms. I could feel my eyes cloud over with blacked lust as my hands touched her skin. The warmth of her blood beneath was almost unbearable, but I redeemed my composer and took off with her in my arms.

**BPOV**

I could almost feel the arms of an angel taking me away from this wretched world. A steady breeze streamed my body, trying to evade the fire.

_I was still burning. _

Would this fire ever cease? Or was I damned to hell forever.

**EPOV**

It took me only twenty minutes to run home. The breeze had shrouded the scent, making it easier to retain rational thoughts. By the time I was home, her blood was less pungent as it used to be in the forest.

She was transforming further, her blood would soon thicken to stone.

Something was still drawing me to her. My eyes were infinitely black even as the scent lessened. My reaction was beginning to scare me.

I placed her on the white leather couch in the center of our living room. Carlisle was by my side by the time I lost contact with her skin.

"Where did you find her?"

"A hundred miles west of Hyde park. I didn't see who did this to her." I could hear Carlisle's thoughts racing.

_We have to let the transformation happen._

I nodded to his mental note, taking in a deep breath trying to calm my senses.

"Why is there a bag over her head?" he asked motioning towards her.

"This is how I found her. Whoever attacked her must have not wanted their face to be seen, I don't know why? I didn't remove it in fear that I would scare her further"

Carlisle moved closer towards the girl and gently untied the fasten around her neck. She still was lying slack on the couch, her limbs silently twitching. To a human the sight would have been frightening, but seeing the transformation take place through all of my siblings, the notion did not bother me any longer.

Carlisle slowly removed the bag from her face, trying not to alarm her senses with his touch. I watched as her neck was exposed, than her cheeks, until finally her cascading brown hair fell around her shoulders.

_She was breathtaking. _

The pale granite skin was apparent on her extremities but the flush still remained on her neck and face. The contrast was stunning. Her skin was silky smooth at every inch, even the places that had been overtaken by her transformation. I couldn't peel my eyes from her.

Carlisle's cool grip took hold of my arm momentarily distracting me.

_Calm down son. _

"I reacted to her differently than any other human. I am still reacting to her differently than I have ever felt before." I explained continuing my gaze on the beautiful creature before me.

Carlisle looked at me, concern creasing his face. "Edward explain, unlike you I can't read minds."

"Her blood, her scent, everything was drawing me in. I-I reacted as if I were a newborn. My thoughts and actions were irrational, I haven't felt that way in over a hundred years and I've been in contact with human blood on multiple occasions." My words were stagnant and jumbled. It was hard to verbally describe what had happened in the forest.

"I still feel a pull towards her even though she is changing. It isn't stopping Carlisle, I am worried I might do something I will regret. What if I am still like this when she is fully transformed?"

Carlisle contemplated for a moment before replying, "She is your anima gemella."

"What? My what?" I stammered.

"Edward, it is very rare for a vampire to come in contact with their anima gemella, in fact in all my years I have never seen it. This has always been a story told by the Volturi, but never have I heard of it coming true." His concerned look surfaced again as he tried to hold my stare.

"What does this mean Carlisle?"

"Relax son, it means that you have an ultimate connection to this girl. The reason for the connection, I am not sure yet, it will reveal itself over time. Again this is what I have been told, I will have to do some research."

His words fueled my anxiety. Though there was a reason for my reactions according to his theory, what would happen once she awoke?

I started to panic.

Carlisle sensed my apprehensions "Let's wait until she is fully transformed, we will go from there. As a newborn she is going to be thirsty, we are going to have to worry about that first. She will need to be introduced to our way of life, we want to make sure our kind remains discreet."

I took a last glance at the beautiful transforming girl. She was beginning to twitch more wildly now, I had to turn and walk away.

"Three days, and we'll see then." I said as I climbed the stairs to my room. I felt a twinge of pain in my chest as I went.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought of Chapter 2. 3 **


	3. Chapter 3: Revolve

**Here is chapter 3! I hope you all like it! Your reviews have been amazing and I love reading them. Don't worry everything will come together in the story. I should have chapter 4 up by tomorrow! Let me know what you think of chapter 3. I am so happy you are enjoying the story so far. **

**Spread the word and share your love on Twitter: BBDani1230**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns All. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Revolve

**EPOV**

I holed myself up in my room for three days. To a human eye I would appear to be a statue, perhaps the famous Auguste Rodin's Thinker.

I was lost in my thoughts, mostly about the girl downstairs. The one who would in a matter of hours be the same monstrous being that I had become.

My siblings often came into my room trying to break me from my catatonic stupor. They all knew of my reactions to the girl and knew something was different.

"Dude you totally think she's hot" Emmet had said punching my shoulder in a manly gesture. I couldn't help but smile slightly. Emmet always had a way with words. _Sarcasm. _

"Edward if I could see what she decides I could tell you what happens, and as for you I keep getting jumbled flashes, you don't know what you want."

Alice's gift often was a benefit to me, except in this situation. She couldn't give me clear signs of what was to come, mostly because the girl was in no state to decide anything, and neither was I.

"Maybe you will get laid by the new vampire chick." Rosalie never failed to be blunt.

"Then you won't be wound as tight as a virgin."

I let out a low growl, she knew my past, and I had a reason to be unyielding.

The truth was I was terrified. This ultimate connection Carlisle told me about continued to cycle in my head, what did it mean?

I could see through the mind of my family around me how much this girl was hurting through her transformation. She never produced a scream or even a whimper, but voiceless tears streamed her face almost every hour of the three days. The pain tugged at my chest more when I saw the images float through their heads of her pained expression.

As the final hour approached merging into the third day, I ascended from my room and went downstairs. Carlisle had moved her from where I had placed her on the couch. She was now in his study which he had converted to be a make shift hospital room. Not everyone had seen her yet, only those of my family who could stomach the sight of the transformation.

A majority of my family was surrounding her where she lay in the study. Esme and Jasper had left for a hunting trip this morning. Neither of them had been able to observe the transforming girl, it brought back too many pained memories of their own transformations.

Her twitching had stopped and she appeared to be asleep, though she would never have another dream filled night again.

Her skin had all become granite and smooth as stone. She was even more breathtaking than when I had left her. If I had a heart it would be pounding out of my chest by now.

Even though I had been on this earth over a hundred years, I had never felt more like my seventeen-year-old self than in this moment. I was anxious, excited and aroused all at the same time, like I would be preparing for a first date, except this was much more complicated.

"Edward your mouth is hanging open," Alice giggled. She was exuberant about the prospect of a new vampire.

Alice always dressed to coincide with her mood, and today she was dressed in brightly abstracted floral. This helped exude her excitement.

I closed my mouth as I entered the circle my family had formed. Emmet was wearing a giant grin with Rosalie by his side looking smug.

No one knew exactly what to expect once she awoke, but I could say I was the most anxious in the room.

"Alright everyone we should take a few steps back, she is going to be very disoriented when she awakes. We don't want to startle her."

Carlisle had been monitoring her the whole transformation, like he had done with almost all of my family members. He took charge now to prepare us all for the unforeseeable future.

_Dude you better fuck this chick, she's hot. _

I couldn't even look at Emmet. His thoughts were the furthest thing that was on my mind.

She began to stir and her eyes started to flutter. I could see the crimson red irises blink open as she began to wake. As she started to come around her eyes suddenly shot open.

She stared straight at me like there was no one else in the room.

**BPOV**

I felt the fire recede and finally felt like I was on my way to heaven. My heart finished its last beat and I knew I had finally left my body. I could see the white light through my eyelids, and I was contempt.

Being dead felt stranger than I had expected, not that I had thought about death often, but my senses seemed to be super active. I could almost feel the molecules around my skin.

A slow growing ache resided in my throat, which I hoped would go away once the fire was fully extinguished.

I knew I had to open my eyes soon so I could view the light of heaven. I slowly tried to open my eyes seeing the magnificent patterns of light with every blink.

A shadow seemed to be breaking up the light as I adjusted my eyes. The shadow suddenly took the shape of a man and I shot my stare towards him. Would he guide me into heaven? And if so I was a lucky girl for getting such a goddess.

A twinge of pain resounded in my chest, why could I still feel pain?

My eyes remained on the stunning man in front of me. I could see every detail on his polished skin. He did not make any attempt to come towards me or even speak. I sat up never bringing my eyes away from him.

"Will you guide me through heaven?" I asked. My voice resonated, it sounded pure and crisp.

His expression changed to confusion and he glanced to the side. I followed his gaze and realized that there were several other people in the room. My eyes widened at the site of all of them.

Each one of them was as gorgeous as the next, but none as beautiful as the man who had caught my gaze first. Were they all angels? Maybe they were sent to welcome me into heaven.

"You are not in heaven" a voice spoke, and I shot my head around, my senses reacting. Somehow I knew exactly who had said it and I glared at them with wide eyes.

He was blonde and beautiful and appeared to be slightly older than the rest. His eyes were kind and I relaxed slightly as our glances met. But what did he mean I was not in heaven?

He spoke again, slowly and deliberately "Something has happened to you and I know this is going to be hard to understand. You don't have to understand at first but you need to know you are not in heaven. You are still on earth, and you are still in Washington"

"I brought you here" another voice said and I turned to see the unbearably gorgeous one had spoken. The one who I had made contact with first.

Suddenly his words made sense and I felt horrified. He had done this to me. He was my killer.

"You? You did this to me? What did you kill yourself too after you attacked me and set me on _fire_!" My voice had raised several octaves and I was shaking. The man who had put me through hell was standing here in my heaven trying to explain his actions.

"You brought me here! You brought me to hell is that where I am! What the fuck is going on and who are all of you people? Are you his victims too?" I could not control my voice any longer. My eyes stung like tears were struggling to produce, but nothing came.

I jumped out of my sitting position and onto the ground. I felt the floor crack beneath my feet as I landed. What was going on? My skin was prickling with anxiety and confusion.

I stared straight at the man who had confessed and he was no longer beautiful in my eyes. He was disgusting, a parasite, he had sucked my life away from me and I could never go back. I went to walk towards him and unexpectedly in milliseconds I was an inch from his body.

The twinge of pain resonated in my chest again but it was masked by the anxiety and the adrenaline I felt. My heart was no longer pumping but I could feel the phantom energy flowing through my skin. I started up at him. It was hard to not view him as the most beautiful creator I had ever seen, but what he had done to me was far too immense for me to see past.

He looked down at me, sorrow in his eyes. "I did not do this to you, I saved you." He said his voice was even crisper than my own. I couldn't tell if it matched the voice I had heard moments before I died. That voice was harsh and animalistic, but anyone could disguise their own voice. I was not convinced yet, even though his words tried to cut through my accusations.

"I think everyone needs to leave. She needs to rest for a moment and I would like to speak with her myself" The blonde one stated, clearly he had some authority over the room.

I had not distanced myself from the man in front of me and I stared up into his topaz colored eyes. He gazed back, than he took in a deep breath and turned away. His expression pained. The rest of the people turned to follow him. They all stared at me as they left like I was an endangered species. The blonde man approached me last gesturing me to take a seat.

Again I saw the seat he gestured to across the room but somehow I was in front of it almost instantly. I could see out of the corner of my eye a smirk rise on his face. What was funny?

I turned to take a seat and the next thing I knew the chair had given way beneath me.

He was besides me the instant I touched the ground. He took hold of my arm to help me up but I shied away from his touch. The contact felt weird and over sensitive.

"I'm sorry, you will get used to everything." He said as if what had happened was completely normal.

"Here sit in this chair, try to take it extremely slow. Don't worry the speed will die down, you are just very new to this."

The speed? What was he talking about?

He pulled up another chair, which looked much sturdier than the last. I thought about what he had said and tried to sit down extremely slow. In my surprise I sat down at a normal pace like I had when I was alive. I did not find myself on the floor with the chair broken behind me.

He took a seat facing me, his brow furrowed in examination.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Bella" I replied. I felt like a child being punished for bad behavior. He felt very paternal but I still felt calm under his examination.

"Bella, I am Carlisle its very nice to meet you. We have a lot to discuss."

I remembered again the reason we were sitting here. He did have a lot to explain and I had a lot to ask.

"I want you to try to keep an open mind about everything. Let me fully explain what is going on before you jump to any conclusions. It is very important you try to keep your emotions in check."

Keep my emotions in check? No offense to him but my emotions where nowhere "in check" they were all over the place. I could sense he was being sincere though, so I considered his words and tried to keep myself in control.

"Bella for the last three days something has happened to you. You have been changing. You are not dead and in heaven and you are not in hell either you have transformed. Please understand this was none of my family's fault but we do want to make sure you are ok and hope that you will stay with us."

My eyes grew wide "stay with you? I have to go home if I am not dead. I need to go back to my own family" I replied, panic stinging my tone.

"You can't go back to your family Bella, not in the state you are in" he said. He tried to reach for me but restrained his action. He knew how I had reacted to his touch earlier.

"What state am I in?" I asked, not sure if I was ready for his answer.

"Can you feel your heart beating?" he asked.

This seemed like a strange thing to ask, and was not the answer I was looking for. I placed my hand over my chest, feeling nothing.

"No" I said blankly.

"Exactly. You cannot feel your heart because you have changed Bella. You have become what we all are in this house. _Vampires_"

I couldn't help but bow over laughing. Did he expect me to believe this? The force of my laughter proved to be too difficult for the chair I was sitting in and the legs bent under me. I stood up so I did not fall to the floor again and I met his eyes. He was serious and observing my reaction. My smile quickly faded. Something about his expression made me replay his previous sentence.

Vampire, I was a vampire? He nodded seeming to understand my mental connection.

"Bella, your strength, your speed and your sensitivity all are clear signs that you have changed. Your heart ceases to beat but you remain intact, because you are immortal. I know this will take some time to sink in but the more of an open mind you have the quicker the pieces will fall into place."

My mouth fell open as I thought about everything. I had so many questions but my head couldn't seem to wrap around just one.

I was a vampire? There was no way that could be true.

* * *

**Reviews please! Chapter 4 will be up shortly!**


	4. Chapter 4: Motor skills

**Hi Everyone!,**

**Chapter 4 is more of a portal into the action...I know you are all waiting for answers and I promise they are coming! I will most likely be posting chapter 5 tonight as well, I am on a writing rampage at the moment! WOOHOO! **

**Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you are liking Bella in this story, I know she is different than we are used to. I love you all for reading this and I am so glad you are liking it! **

**Spread the word about Alignment of Thoughts :-) **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers owns all. **

**

* * *

EPOV**

The look on her face as she spat out the accusation that I had done this to her was burned into my mind. I didn't even get a chance to explain my self.

Alice placed a gentle hand on my shoulder trying to shroud her thoughts so I could not decipher them. She knew it would be too much for me if I knew the immediate future.

I wanted nothing to do with this girl. Her piercing accusation and the theory of ultimate connection was too much for me to endure.

I needed to clear my head.

Alice squeezed my shoulder gently, wordlessly telling me to do what I needed to. I looked at her with a forced smiled and started to walk towards the door grabbing the keys to my Volvo on the way.

As I was about to reach the door the knob turned and Jasper and Esme walked in. Esme took one look at me and her face fell. Her maternal senses had kicked in.

"Is everything ok?" she whispered. She knew it wasn't.

I directed my stare to the floor. She would know that this was not the time to discuss things.

She reached up and placed a feathered kiss on my forehead and then stepped to the side to let me continue out the door.

I looked up to see Jaspers anxious face. I could hear his thoughts disarranged in his head about the newborn vampire. Jasper did not like the idea of having her stay here. He never had been good with newborns; their unstable emotions were too much for him.

My head was already too full with my own muddled confusion I had to continue to car and drive. Driving was my escape and one of my only full proof ways to clear my head.

**BPOV**

I didn't know how long I had remained standing in Carlisle's study. I hadn't moved a muscle and my mouth remained agape, his words replaying over and over in my head.

He had stayed with me the entire time. He didn't speak, he waited for me to settle and finally close my gaping mouth.

"Are you being completely serious?" I asked. I had to hear him say it again I was still in denial.

"Yes Bella, I would not lie to you about something this serious. Every word I spoke is true. What can I do to help you understand?" His posture remained sincere but his words continued their assassination on my mind.

"Vampire?" I couldn't even form a full sentence nothing would come out coherently.

"Yes" he put simply. I sensed his compassion and how much he truly wanted to help me understand everything.

"Who did this to me?" I spoke in a whisper both afraid of asking and of hearing the answer.

This question had been lingering in my thoughts. I couldn't grasp everything that was happening yet, but I needed an answer.

"I'm not sure," He Explained. "Edward found you after you had been bitten, he brought you back here so we could help you."

Carlisle extended his hand gently placing it over my left hand. This time I did not retract from his touch, I allowed him to turn my hand over as he revealed the crescent shaped scar that now resided on my wrist.

"Bella none of my family would ever do this to you intentionally, unless you were inches from death. That is how I have helped some of my family members. I want to try to help you comprehend what happened to you in the forest, but whoever bit you did not have the intentions of inviting you into this world. Most vampires are not like my family and I. They prey on humans. We only drink the blood of animals, however that is not the natural instinct of a vampire. Whoever attacked you was doing it to survive."

"Wait…Are you telling me that whoever attacked me was going to eat me?" I interrupted.

He chuckled lightly at my realization. "That is a more literal way to say it, but yes."

"And this vampire didn't mean to attack me they were just doing it for a meal!" My voice was starting to rise again.

Carlisle stood slowly inhaling a breath as his expression calmed. "Again in a literal sense yes, but I am not on this vampire's side Bella. I do not embrace that way of vampireic life."

"Vampireic life? You said you have changed people before." My head was spinning, I could not hold on to one part of the conversation.

He smiled again, "I have changed people Bella, but I have never fed off a human before. All of my transformations have been for my family members and each have been moments away from death before I took action. I did it because I knew they had another chance and I could give that chance to them."

"Another chance? You think being a vampire is another chance? I would rather be _dead_."

He winced; my words seemed to hurt him deeply. I had insulted his world, but I did not care. I did not choose this, I was attacked and I forced into a world I did not even believe I was in.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that, and I will prove to you over time that this life is worth living. It is a second chance and a great chance at that." His mouth was set in a hard line. He had taken offense to my words, but he wanted to redeem my trust.

Carlisle was a good soul, and I felt slightly guilty for the words I had spoken. _Almost._

I was still seething thinking about how he believed this life was a second chance. Second chances did not involve vampires. My throat began to burn like fire as my anger fueled on and I clutched my throat unable to swallow the pain away.

"I need water," I said frantically trying desperately to swallow.

"You need blood," he said lightly whisking my hands away from neck.

I stared at him in bewilderment I needed what? I began to shake my head furiously, blood and Bella did not mix no matter what I had become.

"Come, Alice will take you to hunt. Please trust me everything will be ok." Carlisle's composer was infectious and I turned to follow him.

I realized quickly that I did not have control over my motor skills any longer. Before I could even nod in agreement there was shattering wood, a rush of wind and I found my self in the kitchen, cracked travertine tile surrounding me.

I heard a booming laugh and looked up to see Carlisle and a large, overly muscular guy standing over me.

"That was classic, I don't think I've seen someone blow through a wall in a long time! I knew the newborn would be entertaining" the overly muscular one said. His laugh was contagious and his smile was kind. I still kept up my guard and reached for Carlisle, knowing he was someone to trust.

"You will get used to everything. We can work on your speed." He answered as he helped me to my feet. "Bella this is Emmet, one of my son's," Emmet reached out his bear paw sized hand for me to shake and I reached out as slowly as I could.

I shook his hand and before I knew it he was on his back on the floor.

Another laugh flooded the room, it was higher and angelic, "Shit, that was amazing, now I have _never_ seen that done. You're right Emmet this newborn will be entertaining."

The blonde was stunning, she looked like she had walked right off the pages of sports illustrated or Victoria's secret. She was smiling and I was staring, who wouldn't?

Emmet grumbled from the ground, rolling over and standing up looking at me in disbelief. I didn't know if I should say anything, what just happened?

"You're strength clearly needs work too," Carlisle laughed. "Bella this is Emmet's wife Rosalie," he gestured towards the blonde.

"I would shake your hand but I would like to keep it" she said lightly, showing off her blinding white teeth.

I smiled shyly, shuffling my feet. This once natural habit felt slightly awkward and I refrained worrying I would break something or someone else.

"Don't worry it will all become natural quicker than you think," Carlisle said positioning his hand on my upper back in a very fatherly like gesture. I felt my chest tighten as Charlie's face saturated my vision.

"I _need_ to go home." My voice was shaking, as if I were fighting back the tears that would never surface.

All their faces fell after I had said this. Emmet rubbed Rosalie's shoulders tenderly; they all seemed to exchange some sort of silent communication.

"You. Can't. Go. Home," Carlisle broke up each word as if to get the point across clearer.

I stared at him in disbelief. My emotions began haphazardly flowing and my throat burst into flames. I started to gasp for air making any attempt to stop it.

"I _need_ to go home," I gasped. Nothing seemed to extinguish the burn. I swallowed frenetically but with each pass my throat ragged with fire more.

"Bella please remember what we talked about. You need to go for a hunt, you will feel much better and we can talk further about what is to happen next," Carlisle was trying desperately to calm me. Emmet and Rosalie had taken a few steps back. Emmet was in front of Rosalie in a protective stance. Was he protecting her from me?

I tried to relax myself, swallowing deep breaths of air. Though the air never seemed to satisfy my lugs the way it used to. This notion fueled my anxiety and I continued to gasp.

"Try to not move. It will help with the anxiety," Carlisle suggested. He had taken on a mentoring role in my new disadvantages.

I took his advice and stood as still as I could, and this proved to be and easy task. Somehow standing perfectly still felt completely natural. I should have remembered from my prolonged standpoint earlier today.

The fire in my throat began to retreat but it never fully diminished. As I regained my composer a small girl, resembling a pixie, came skipping into the room. She was petite and spritely, as she came closer and wrapped her arms around me. I melted into her grasp, trying carefully not to squeeze.

"Bella I'm Alice!" she sang. "I am so excited for you to be a part of our family!" Her attitude was effervescent, and I smiled sensing her sincerity.

"You need to go for a hunt, you will feel so much better! And then we can pick out something better for you to wear." She said plucking at my clothing and scrunching her noise.

What was wrong with my outfit? I don't know if she noticed but I wasn't having the best day of my life, my outfit was not my concern.

I spoke quietly, "I don't think I can handle blood." They all looked at me with smiles.

"I think you will find it easier than you think," Alice replied. She entwined her hand with mine in a tender gesture and she began to pull me towards the sliding doors. Her whole body retracted when she realized I was fixed in place.

She smiled coyly, "Bella please trust me, I know we become great friends."

Everyone laughed, as if a joke had been said and I was not filled in on the punch line. Something told me to trust this small spiky haired girl and I followed her breaking the sliding door off its hinges as I went.

I could hear the muffled laughs coming from behind me and than Carlisle's voice cut through "Bella we will talk about what happened before you transformation when you return. When you are calm and ready to talk I need to hear your side of the story."

A stab of anxiety flitted my body. I knew I would have to speak about that horrible moment, the moment my life was taken from me.

I didn't know if I would ever be calm enough to speak about the end of my life.

* * *

**Chapter 5 will be up soon! Reviews Please, you all keep me going!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nectar with firstglance

**Hi!,**

**I hope you enjoy the 5th chapter! It will be a couple of days until the 6th one is ready (I have a full week of work a head and a lot of deadlines) but I will try to get it to you as quickly as I can! I'm sorry to make you wait! **

**Please review this chapter, all your reviews seriously mean the world to me! Thank you to all the dedicated readers who have been sticking with this story since the beginning. I LOVE YOU! **

**This Chapter gets a little darker for Bella but things will look up for her in the near future. She has to get through the tough times to get to the good :-) **

**Don't forget to spread the word about Alignment of Thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers owns All.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I did not drive diligently. The faster I drove the more subdued my mood became and this soothed me. I could have been driving in circles and I still would feel better just feeling the wheels tread beneath me.

I worshiped the vibrations of the engine, along with the control I had within my feet and hands. I had mastered the skills of driving a stick car at speeds that would never be legal. It felt good.

My mind wondered back to the house and back to the girl who was now fully immersed into our world. I felt how malleable the metal beneath my hands was as I effortlessly bent the steering wheel in my grasp.

_Relax. _

Her stare haunted me. Her crimson eyes searched my face for the explanation she longed. She hated this existence, I knew with out question.

As much as I wanted to agree with her, I took offense to the thought. She had no idea what our lives were about and she could not make any assumptions. How dare she accuse me of changing her and how dare her need to evade our world.

I laughed aloud at my mental conversation. I hadn't even spoken to her or to Carlisle to see what she was in fact thinking. I had made accusations about her just as she had about me.

I hadn't even tried to read her mind, which could open up my judgments I had placed upon her. I had closed myself off to her, I wasn't sure what to expect once I had actually talked to her.

I skidded my car to a halting stop and quickly shifted into reverse. I spun the car around and shifted to drive, heading towards the house.

I had done enough thinking.

**BPOV**

Alice sprinted a head of me as I stood at the edge of the woods. I knew what had lingered beyond the trees and I couldn't get myself to consult my fears.

The forest was where I lost my life.

Alice registered that I was not by her side and she showed up between two large redwoods, starring at me with a concerned look.

"Bella I don't know if anyone informed you, but I have a gift that might come in quite handy for you." She said leaning against one of the large trees.

I looked at her questioning what she meant. "I can see the future. It is based on what people decide and yes not everything is set in stone, but I can see us hunting and I do know that everything is ok."

She was by my side her eyes searching mine for some kind of reaction.

"You are a newborn, you are going to be all over the place, but I promise you are a good hunter and the blood does not bother you." Her attempt at soothing me made my creased expression soften.

"The woods is where this happened," I explained, revealing the scar on my wrist. Her expression changed to realization. She had forgotten this little detail.

With out saying anything she ran into the house, re-emerging with a man I had not seen. He was beautiful like the rest. He was smaller than Emmet but I could see his toned body under his t-shirt. His hair was unruly and blonde and it hung half way down his face. He was starting at Alice with love and affection in his eyes.

His eyes widened when he saw my face.

Did I look strange? I hadn't looked in a mirror since I had woken; I had no idea what state my appearance was in.

"Bella this is Jasper my husband, he has a gift too that would be useful for you, especially for your first hunt," Alice exclaimed. She was trying very hard to contain her excitement and refrain from jumping up and down.

"He can alter your emotions, if you want to be calm he can make you calm," she giggled and pecked a kiss onto his cheek.

Jasper face was ruled by anxiety and he was studying me carefully.

"Jasper has had bad experiences with newborns. Jazz don't worry I have seen Bella hunt she does just fine!"

Alice stroked Jasper's chest lovingly as he continue to gaze at me. Something about his stare sent chills through my body.

He was choosing to not trust me? His family had kidnapped me, I'm the one who deserved to be mistrusting.

"I think I'll let you girls handle this," he said seeming to choose his words carefully.

As he spoke I felt angst flood my chest, almost knocking the wind from my unusable lungs. I had to steady myself so I did not fall over.

I felt an uneasy connection to Jasper and I wasn't sure what exactly it meant. I was happy that he resigned to come hunting with us. I was not ready for new emotions yet; I was still trying to steady the old ones.

He kissed Alice sweetly on the lips and took one last anxious glance at me before going into the house.

"Ready?" She asked as she grabbed my hand using force this time to pull me past the edge of trees lining the forest.

I could not fight her any longer nor did I want to. Though I was skeptical of her supposed gift, I felt I owed her my trust. My premonitions were taking control of my actions.

I walked as slowly as I could manage once Alice had let go of my hand. I could feel the ache of my throat as the smells filled my nostrils.

"C'mon slow poke, you don't have to make yourself slow out here. It is fun to run, you will like it," she encouraged, tugging at my shirt lightly. I bit my lip, cautious of my newly found speed.

"Let's go I'll race you!" she called out as she ran ahead.

I let myself walk a little faster, until suddenly the world was flying by in blurs of colors.

My senses took over and I could see every tree and every leaf pass me as I ran, making it easy to dodge anything in my way.

I sucked in a deep breath through my nostrils and I felt my throat flare in vengeance. I was thirsty and I needed something to sooth the deadly ache. I continued to suck in breaths until I smelt what I knew would ease my aching throat.

I sped off in the quest to devour whatever would help. I could hear Alice scream behind me, but what she said was not audible the way I was running.

I had picked up speed and everything had become white as I ran past. My vision was tinted red and I was zoned into the smell that would quench my thirst like a missile locked into target.

I kept running until I lunged hearing a snap beneath my bidding hands. I was all too suddenly sucking in nectar so sweet it could have been honey. It was putting out the flames that my throat had longed to heal.

I was ravenous and I couldn't stop swallowing, all I wanted was more of the narcotic nectar. I felt too soon that I was being pulled from it as my lips left the source.

I was furious. I had just begun to feel better and whole in this new being I had been forced to become. Now I was being sucked away from the only thing I wanted and _needed_.

I battled with whatever was pulling me away, hearing another snap and a small voice broke through pleading.

"BELLA IT'S ME ALICE PLEASE STOP!" It cried. I was breathing heavily, but the red of my vision started to evaporate. I was hovering over Alice. She appeared so small and timid on the ground below me. Her face was horrified and she was clutching her arm.

I tried to calm myself as I heard footsteps running towards where I stood. I thought back to what Carlisle had said and I stopped my movement hoping it would calm my emotions further.

Alice got up from the ground still clutching her arm; the look of horror still remained on her face. I could hear the footsteps gaining on our position, until Carlisle and Emmet emerged.

"Holy fuck" Emmet exclaimed, surveying the scene around us. I had not looked around. I had not allowed myself to move until my emotions were stabilized.

But the way Emmet had sworn I had to see what was behind me. Carlisle was staring too, so I slowly turned on my heels to see what the cause of their shocked expressions was.

A young woman, who looked only slightly older than me lay broke on the ground. Blood was pooling at her neck from where a ravenous bite mark appeared. Her bones were shattered and her face was contorted to relay her shocked look. The last look she had every taken.

She was dead, and I had killed her.

My stomach instantly dropped and I keeled over purging of all the blood I had just taken from this girl. I didn't want to stop, I couldn't stop, my stomach was disgusted and my non-existent heart was appalled. What had I done?

A shrill shriek surfaced as the last drops of blood I had swallowed left my lips. Carlisle had approached my side and he gingerly draped his arm over my shoulders.

"Let's go back to the house. There is nothing further we can do here," he said quietly.

I kept heaving trying to further purge myself of what I had done. I let out tearless sobs as he lifted me to my feet.

_I did not want to live. _

Emmet scooped me into his arms and started to run back. I hoped they would end my misery. How does a vampire die?

I closed my eyes hoping I would awake from this horrible nightmare. All I could see behind my lids was the mangled girl I had just sucked the life out of. _Literally. _

The wind blowing around my body as Emmet ran sent a wave of déjà vu through me. The only thing that was missing was the fire, I wished it would come back and finally take me.

The wind stopped soon after it had begun and I felt a soft soothing fabric come up beneath me.

"Bella open your eyes," I heard Carlisle say. Couldn't the voice be Charlie instead, and then I would know that this had only been a nightmare.

I reluctantly opened my eyes seeing Carlisle's face. He was worried, his mouth was set in a hard line and his eyes were searching mine.

"Carlisle I am so sorry, I saw her decision at the last minute and it was too late. That human was not supposed to be in the woods I don't know how I missed her." Alice rambled.

"Alice this is not your fault, it is no one's fault. We should have sent you out with more of us, Bella did not know how alluring a human would be and her instincts took over," Carlisle spoke raising a hand to stop her.

I coughed hearing him say that a human was alluring. It made me think back to what had happened only moments ago.

"I didn't even see the human, I only saw red and then I was drinking something. I-I seriously had no idea it was a human otherwise I would of turned around," I stuttered, not able to believe I was explaining my vampire actions.

I am not a vampire.

"We know. It is because you are newborn. It is horrible Bella but don't worry it is not the end of the world. We just have to make sure this is covered up because our family needs to remain discreet." Carlisle moved from my side over to Alice whose arm was now in a cast.

"I wish it were the end of the world! I just killed someone and you are brushing it off like it was no big deal? I just drank someone's blood!" I was frantic and I sprung from where I lay. I dry heaved again at the thought, a splatter of the residual blood sprayed across the floor.

"Bella almost all of us have killed a human when we first entered this world, it is what we were made to do. I killed 5 men, all of which had to do with why I am a vampire now. I don't regret it at all and neither should you," Rosalie spoke up as she kneeled to wipe up the blood I had spat across the floor.

"Our family chooses not to partake in killing humans because we believe it is immoral. This way of life that we have chosen is not something that comes simply, we had to work to make it become a natural way to live." Carlisle clarified.

He continued to explain how some of his family had come to him and they had started their vampire lives as nomadic, feeding off humans. His words relaxed me a little, but I was still sickened by what had happened.

As he persisted with his explanation I heard the door behind us open and watched as the gorgeous first-glance-stranger walked into the room.

I was momentarily stunned and the twinge of pain flooded my chest once again.

**EPOV**

The gravel scattered as my car came to a stop. I looked down at the mangled steering wheel, knowing Emmet was going to kill me for breaking another one.

Emmet had pretended to be a car mechanic in order to get parts shipped out in bulk. I somehow always managed to break something on my long mind clearing drives and he had to be prepared.

I made my way up to the front door, stopping to align my thoughts before entering. I turned the knob and pushed the door open, revealing the beauty behind the wooden slab.

She was kneeling on the floor, gripping her stomach and she lifted her head to look at me as I walked in. I could see a slight smile spread across her full lips and she shied away from my stare.

The pang of pain was back in my chest as I looked at her. I could tell something had happened and I tried to fight through all my family's thoughts seeking out hers.

I could hear nothing.

Carlisle looked at me with a blank stare. I saw through his mind the events that had played out during my absence. Bella had killed a human.

My eyes hardened as I thought about everything, and then I saw Alice's arm.

Her eyes were soft and apologetic as she showed me images of what Bella had done to the human girl and then to her. Bella had broken Alice's arm. My skin was itching, for I felt extremely protective of my sister. This newborn had already done harm to my family and I was anything but happy about it.

Carlisle must have sensed my apprehensions; he was holding my shoulders forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Bella didn't mean to hurt Alice," he claimed, shaking my shoulders slightly.

"Bella? That is your name?" I spat, tilting my head to see around Carlisle to her. I thought of the irony the combined with her name. She was beautiful yes, but only on the exterior.

"Edward, stop," Carlisle's voice was stern. He meant what he said.

I stepped away from him.

_Edward she is not what you think. _I caught Alice's face in my line of vision, and her face had fallen. _Give her a chance and you will see. _

I moved my eyes from hers to the floor, and I spoke in a muffled tone "We'll see Alice." A small smile played on her lips, she wasn't telling me something.

"It's alright Bella, everything will be ok. Do you want to take a walk?" Carlisle asked moving to help her from her position on the floor.

She took his hand, pulling herself up, but putting too much force behind it.

_Naïve. _

She flew across the room landing hard at my feet, breaking the floorboards as she landed. I let out an exaggerated laugh. She was so new and couldn't control her abilities.

She shot up standing mere inches from me, her face tilted up so I could see her angered expression.

"I get it, I don't know how to control my movements yet. I would appreciate if you didn't laugh right in my face." She said sternly, narrowing her eyes.

"Alright," I retorted with a laugh holding my hands up in front of me. "I got it, no more laughing, ever," I smiled crookedly. I liked messing with her.

She scrunched her mouth as if to hold back a grin, then she turned away unbearably slow taking in consideration every movement she made. I smiled again at her improvements.

Maybe Alice was right, I just had to give her a chance. I watched intently as she conversed with Carlisle and accepted his offer to take a walk. Carlisle was always monitoring and he would want to know every step of her progression.

Killing a human was taking a step backwards in my opinion, but Carlisle was forgiving. He ushered her towards the door gently giving my shoulder a squeeze before they disappeared.

The pain resurfaced in my chest and I placed my hand over where my heart had once beaten. What was going on with me?

* * *

**Everything is looking up from here...Review and let me know what you thought! **


	6. Chapter 6: Grey Hoodie

**Hi Everyone!,**

**Here is chapter 6! I hope you all enjoy it! Things are better especially between Bella and Edward :-) **

**I hope you enjoy the Bella in this chapter, I really am loving her. **

**Thank you SO much for all of your reviews! I am so grateful that you like my story. Keep up the reviews and please tell me what you think of this chapter! Chapter 7 will but up soon! Saturday at the latest...work is crazy this week and I hate to make you wait. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers owns all. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Grey Hoodie

**BPOV**

Carlisle kept a steady flow of conversation as we sauntered around the open land in which his house sat on. His words started to ease my pounding head, as he explained in detail the existence for which I now possessed.

The pieces were still jumbled, but I was trying to face what I knew was inevitable. At least that's what I was telling myself, or I was trying to wake up from this everlasting dream.

I didn't talk much, just nodded in recognition that I was hanging on his every word. He smiled often, but the smile never fully reached his eyes. He knew this was hard for me, and even though he could sense my impending ease, he knew I had not chosen this life. He knew I would give anything to return home and forget everything that had happened.

The animation in Carlisle's stories gave me a better picture into his past. Though he had not chosen this life either, he had fully embraced it. He wildly talked about his family and I could almost see the compassion pouring out of him. He loved them, and he loved this. Any excuse for him to retell the stories of his prolonged life, left him elated and satisfied. He loved what he had become.

As we returned from our walk, my emotions began to regress. I needed some time to think.

Carlisle sensed my uneasy disposition and nodding in silent understanding. I walked past him, taking caution of my speed. I did not want to break through any more walls.

I walked into the wide spread living room failing to meet anyone's eyes. I went straight to the stairs and scrambled up them trying to retain my motor composer.

I took a right at the top of the steps and went into the room at the end of the hall. It appeared to be a library with stark white accents. There was a single white leather chaise on the far left wall.

I staggered over to it, making every effort to slow my movements. I wanted to get the hang of this.

I slowly reclined on the large chaise, the fabric felt soothing on my sensitive skin. I took in a deep breath, letting out a choked sob as I exhaled. I willed myself to sleep but it never came. Sleep had always helped me cope with my daily stresses, but maybe I was too anxious to sleep?

I rolled over to my side and then to my stomach, trying to find a more comfortable position. No matter how I positioned myself, nothing felt comfortable.

"Vampire's don't sleep," a smooth voice rang out from the shadows of the room. I shot up breaking one of the legs on the chaise from the force of my shock.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you," he said as he emerged from his position in the corner of the room.

It was the first-glance stranger, the one I had seen the moment I had woken. I wish I knew his name, Carlisle had said it but I had other things clouding my mind.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, placing a hand over my heart expecting to feel the pounding beat beneath it.

"I should ask _you_ that question, this is my room." He answered, a crooked smile playing on his lips.

I had to steady myself. There was something about his smile.

Wait did he just say this was his room? I took a look around noticing my surroundings; nothing about this room made it seem like it were a bedroom. There wasn't a bed.

"I'm-uh, sorry about your ch-chair," I motioned towards the broken leg as I stood up, hoping I wouldn't damage it further.

Why was I stuttering?

He observed the damage from where he stood, not making any effort to come closer. I couldn't help but stare at him taking in his every detail.

He was dressed simply in dark wash jeans, and a white t-shirt. He had a heather grey zip up sweatshirt on over the t-shirt. His hood was over his head, creating a silhouette of his sculpted jaw line. His eyes were piercing as they peered out from behind the fabric. _Holy shit I was in trouble._

My eyes widened as I realized that I was staring. Drool was probably dripping from my mouth, and I wiped my palm across my mouth just to make sure.

What had gotten into me? This morning I had verbally lashed out towards him, because he had laughed in my face.

He was also the one who had brought me here when he should have just left me to die, or at least finished me off.

He pursed his lips as he watched the chaise topple to its side, the broken leg not able to withstand the weight. I could relate.

"That was old anyways. I'll have Emmett look at it, he is the handy one of the family."

The muscles of his hands flexed and contracted as he gestured, I was mesmerized.

He noticed where my stare had fallen and he looked down at his hands turning them over a couple of times before scrunching his face in a confused smile.

_Oh. My. God_.

I stammered, not sure how to recover. "Um, I-I don't even know who you are. Wait, w-what I meant is I don't know your name."

I was gesturing wildly and my eye focused on anything but him.

"My name is Edward, nice to meet you Bella," he said in a chivalric voice. He had put his hand out in order for me to shake it. I extracted mine, reluctantly placing it in his. I nearly jumped at the sensation that ran through my body.

I looked up to see his eyes were burning into mine, did he feel it to?

He took back his hand shaking it slightly as he appeared to be stumbling for words, all I could do was wait….and stare.

When I had seen him earlier he was dressed so proper and pristine, he was different now. He looked so rugged under his hood. His chin was lined with the stubble of his afternoon shadow, which was not there this morning. It made me want to run my tongue along his jaw felling the rough sensation of the tiny hairs.

"I-um, well I was just about to go for a run actually, sometimes, or almost every night I go out for a run. It-um….distracts me," he answered, shoving his hands into his front pockets. His demeanor was awkward, but he still oozed sex.

I wished I could still see his hands.

"Distract you from what?"

It was the only answer I could muster with out falling over. Why did he have to look so damn good in that hoodie? I knew what was distracting _me_ from everything…_him_.

He laughed inwardly, "there are a lot of things that can be distracting in this house at night." Was there some kind of joke I was missing?

"O-K, like what?" I asked, suddenly feeling a wave of confidence. He was just as nervous as me.

I was so focused on this conversation I had forgotten why I had come up here in the first place. I liked the distraction; it meant I didn't have to face everything.

He laughed again, flashing a crooked smile. I could of melted where I stood.

"Bella, you've been handed a lot of information today, I don't think you are ready for _all_ the ways of vampire life. Take it a step at a time." He whispered, leaning in slightly so I could hear him. I could feel his breath on my neck.

His face fell as he saw mine mixed with anger and confusion, "how do you know how I am feeling? Tell me and see if I can handle it," I challenged. I didn't want to be told how I should feel anymore today.

He looked at me in disbelief. Than he reluctantly spoke, trying to censor his words as much as possible, "There are a lot of couples in this house. We as vampire's don't sleep so there is a lot of room for couple activities if you understand what I am getting at." He emphasized the words "couple activities" in case I didn't get the hint already.

I smiled thinly, pondering his answer, "I don't know what you are talking about Edward," I was not letting him off that easily. I wanted to push his buttons a little.

His head moved back in his hood as he narrowed his eyes at me. He studied me for a moment contemplating if I was serious or not.

I straighten my expression and looked him in the eye "seriously, what do you mean couple activities? Do they play games or something?" I asked innocently. He would believe that I am so naïve. I knew exactly what he meant. I just wanted to hear him say it.

He bit his lip nervously; I sensed he wasn't the best at talking about things like this, especially to a stranger. I decided to help him out, even though I enjoyed watching him struggle.

"Oh do you mean sex?"

His eyes widen and he coughed on his breath, again he began stumbling trying to come up with the right response, "Yes, y-yes that's what I meant."

"Are they loud when they fuck?" I replied, tilting my head in mock questioning.

He began to squirm very clearly uncomfortable with this conversation, he decided to change the subject, "and I think I should go for my run now."

He began straightening the hood on his head and smoothing the creases of his sweatshirt in his attempt to negate the question.

I licked my lips as I watched him fiddle with his clothes, "Are you going to leave me here to listen to them?" I asked, walking closer.

He peered down at me as I approached, his mouth set in a line considering what I had said. "Maybe we should consult with Carlisle first to see if he thinks you are ready for the woods again," he replied, studying my reaction.

I sucked in a short breath trying to manage my emotions. I thought about all that had happened in the woods today, it was true I was terrified to return. I also hated the fact that they were all monitoring my every move like I was a child. I was torn between fears and self-liberation. I wanted to prove that I was able to do this all on my own, like I had done everything my entire life, but I was also terrified of the prospect of entering the woods again.

He watched me carefully as I mulled over my emotional state, I was too self-righteous to let this moment pass, and I would have to face my fears at some point.

"I would be fine, everyone worries too much. I'm sick of being told how to feel and how to live," I said confidently, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Bella we are not trying to question whether you are fine or not. There are just a lot of things that you need to get used to." He answered wincing slightly at my attack.

"What do I need to get used to, not killing humans? I doubt any humans will be prancing around the woods at midnight. As far as my speed and strength I'm working on it. I like running fast, and if you have a problem keeping up I'll take it down a notch for you."

I was testing him, and myself. I knew I could conquer my fears associated with the woods, but could I overcome the desire to kill a human? I couldn't even believe I was referring to myself as non-human. Everything was too much for me.

Edward examined me from underneath his hood. His eyes were pained but remained laced with a smile. He found me amusing, but depressing all at the same time, he decided to stick with the amusing side, "I'm positive I could beat you running any day, newborn or not." He said as a fuller smile occupied his lips.

For the first time I liked being considered amusing, especially by Edward.

"What do you want to bet on it?" I teased holding out my cupped hand for him as if to place something on it.

His expression changed from amused to elated, but he quickly withdrew his smile and answered sternly, "I really think we should talk to Carlisle before we go sprinting through the woods."

"Do you want to bet clothing?" I asked hoping this would distract him from his concerns. I knew I would be fine, and I was feeling bold in my quest to persuade him.

His jaw dropped and he stared at me wide eyed. "Clothes?" he questioned, almost choking on his words.

"Clothes." _Now_ who was naïve?

"Bella I don't think that's appropriate," he stammered. Of course he had to become the perfect gentleman just when I was starting to have fun.

"Edward, if we are going to be living together and you're family is going to hole me up here we are going to have to be comfortable around each other," I retorted. I knew he wanted this to happen. He was just going in circles between what was right or wrong.

I knew the Edward from this morning had changed through the progression of this conversation. The façade he put on with his fancy clothes and proper English was only during the day. It was a character he played, but this Edward that stood in the room before me was different. He could try to wrangle in the gentleman he was supposed to be, but I knew there was a wild side of him raring to come out.

I wanted to be the one to push it out of him. I wanted to be the one to do _a lot_ of things to him.

_Bella get your act together. You just met him. _

I didn't know what was getting into me. Maybe it was this newly found life that I was forced to be a part of. I just knew something about him made me feel different. _Bold._

He didn't answer; I don't think he knew what to say. I stepped in again for him, saving the conversation "Where are we racing to first?"

"Bella," he whispered, indecisive on what he should do.

"Have you never played any form of stripping games before?" I asked, not allowing his mind to go towards this being wrong.

He shook his head nervously, his face furrowing in discomfort.

"Every time we race, whoever loses has to discard an article of clothing, until there is nothing left to take off," I explained, raising my eyebrows as I watching his eyes widen again.

"Ready?" I challenged, not allowing him to refuse. I walked over to the large glass doors that lined the back wall of his room. I opened them revealing the cool air of the night, and the woods that lay beyond the safety of the house.

_I hoped I was ready._

_

* * *

_**I'm sorry to leave you with such a cliff hanger! It will just make the next chapter that much better! Can't wait for you to read it **


	7. Chapter 7: Lace at the mountain base

**Hi everyone!,**

**Sorry for the delay on Chapter 7. The chapter just kept getting longer and longer, but I hope you all like it! It's a different beginning for Bella and Edward and I am really enjoying writing it. **

**Thanks so much to thelilficpusher for pushing my story on twitter! Please follow me for regular updates: BBDani1230. **

**I will be updating soon with chapter 8. I have a good outline of the events to come :-). Again you're reviews mean everything! Reading them fuels the story further. I love you all for your dedication to this story!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers owns all. **

* * *

**EPOV**

If I could pinch myself hard enough to rip my hardened skin off I would. It might wake me from this euphoric dream I was in.

Just this morning Bella had berated me, accusing that I had committed the heinous crime of attacking her and almost killing her. She had given me verbal whiplash with her accusations and later blamed me for laughing in her face.

Now she was demanding I take part in a game, which involved the removal of clothing? I was beside myself.

I could never deny her beauty. She is stunning, statuesque, or as Emmet put it simply, "she is fucking hot!"

Her boldness and confidence merely caused my aching cock to throb and twitch more, unable to tuck away with my lumbering actions.

I knew she noticed my unpolished fidgeting, I only hoped she didn't see the growing bulge at the crotch of my jeans.

"Ready?" she asked, more as a rhetorical question, she was not giving me an option to back out. As much as my mind was telling me to seek out Carlisle and consult him, my body was aching and my seventeen year old self was breaking through.

I swallowed hard, contemplating, should I let her win in order to not discourage her? Or should I do what I really wanted, and win just so I could selfishly watch her flawless body be revealed?

For once in my abiding life I needed advice from Emmett. He never failed to embrace his inner "guy".

She glanced at me over her shoulder, her eyes glinting as she gave me a coy look. All the things I wanted to do to her in that moment, my eyes surely had lusted over in black.

My inhibitions kicked in, like they always did in times where I just needed to let go. I didn't know this girl, I had saved her a mere 3 days ago and now she was seducing me? My mind was going towards a dark place.

I wanted to embrace my inner teenage boy and allow the precession to unfold, as well as her clothes. I wanted to run my tongue along her skin, stopping only when I reached the destination of my hunger. Once she was dripping from my assault I would thrust into her with no remorse hearing her scream my name as we released around each other. Maybe I would not talk to her the next day just to avoid the awkward conversation and touching. These were all the activities boys my age in this modern era took part in.

Why couldn't I be a part of it for once?

"Bella, I am really going to regret winning," I said approaching her slowly at the far end of my room. She rolled her eyes in response She knew I would not regret any part of this.

"Really?" she replied slyly. "I'm going to thoroughly enjoy my win."

My breath caught in my throat at her words as she jumped from my balcony. Carlisle had clearly informed her of the immortal aspects of our existence.

I could hear her muffled laugh from two stories down. I felt my deadened heart seize at the waves of her laughter. I clutched at the non-functioning organ, confused in my reactions. I understood the reactions I had at the prospects of seeing all of the slopes and inlets of her supple skin, but how I felt just in the wake of her laughter left me perplexed.

I approached the balcony peering over as I leaned on the banister. She was sitting on the grass below looking up at me, a smile consuming her face.

"Do you want to just take it off now? Don't you dare give me a head start," she said in between giggles.

Again I felt my heart tighten, and my cock twitch. She looked adorable and exquisite. Her hair was flowing in a cascade of mocha, but some strands had remained splayed across her face from the fall.

I displaced the weight of my feet onto my arms to propel myself over the balcony, landing softly on the ground next to her. She gasped slightly as she registered the expression on my face.

"You really think I am going to let you win? Bella if you haven't noticed I am a man, and this game entails me to win," I teased. I felt my apprehensions letting go. I was having fun, especially in teasing her.

"Well, when I win I will get to see all the man you claim to be," she shot back, raising her eye brows and glancing down quickly at my bulging pants.

I nearly lost it; I could feel my pending release as I bite my tongue to distract my eager mind. I had to reel in my self-control, which was barely holding on by a thread.

I was beginning to think she liked to see this reaction from me. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins as I geared up for our race. There was no way I was holding back.

I liked this new Edward he was carefree and risky. He didn't say no to a challenge and wasn't going to be a gentleman and let a girl win.

This race was mine.

"Where are we running to?" she asked breaking me from my stupor. She was jumping up and down as if to get her blood flowing, a common ritual I had seen human runners and athletes do. She began to stretch bending over so I could see her sculpted back and catch a small glace of the curvature of her ass. Her calves waxed and waned as her movements pulled the muscles. I had to swallow back the venom that was conjuring in my mouth. My lust filled thoughts were clouding my vision, which I was going to need in order to win this.

"There is a river if you run straight back through the woods, its about 50 miles out," I explained using my hand as a thin blade to gesture the straight path for which we would take. "You can just follow me since you won't be able to keep up," I finished, a smirk spreading across my face.

She shot up from her bent over position, nearly causing her feet to fly out from under her. She wobbled slightly catching her self by imaginary restraints in the air.

I had to steady my thoughts watching her. I bit back my laugh.

"It's on," she said simply, her face furrowed. She was ready.

We inched our way to the edge of the woods, each of us mapping out the clearest path to start from, I was looking for any advantage I could fasten. She glanced over at me nodding in acknowledgement that she was equipped to win.

"Alright, ready….set….," I paused faking a start as she fumbled to the ground not prepared for my deception.

"Very funny Cullen!" she yelled as she grouped the ground for support. Carlisle must have told her our last name.

Hearing the way she spoke my name made me grow harder if that was possible at this point.

Once she had regained her balance and flashed me a disgruntled look she positioned her self to begin, again.

I arranged myself too, holding back the laughter that was purging out. I don't think I have had this much fun in over 50 years.

"If you do that again I swear there will be physical contact during this race," she said as she spied my laughter.

"Can it be after I have won all the rounds?" I replied, realizing the words had slipped from my mouth with out thinking. My eyes widening when I comprehended what I had just inferred.

I smelt a rush of arousal pool between her luscious legs and my head nearly fell back in ecstasy from the scent. She was staring at me in need, and this time it was her turn to squirm in awkwardness.

"Don't make me hurt you Cullen, lets go," she retorted in a small voice. She tore her eyes away from me and fixed them to the path she was going to run.

"alright," I laughed, the hint of her arousal still stinging my nostrils. "Ready….set….GO!"

We both took off, the thoughts of how this whole night would end lingering in our wake. It was a mystery to the both of us. I could hear her laughter echoing through the woods as we ran parallel to each other, neither of us gaining nor receding.

I pushed forward achieving a small lead, but she continued to be right on my heels.

"What are you going to take off first Bella?" I yelled over my shoulder, hoping the wind would carry my words.

I could just make out her gritted teeth as she registered what I had said. I must have given her motivation because she pushed forward suddenly obtaining the lead.

"I'm going to take off your head if you don't shut your mouth," she yelled back laughing.

We were running so fast the forest around us had become blurs of color. I could smell the sent of water approaching and I knew we were coming up fast to the finish line.

I had to win.

Knowing she would be unaware of the surrounding smells since she was so new to this life, I willed myself to move faster. I grazed her shoulder as I made my way into first, and I could hear her muffled growl as I passed.

The sparkle of the river's reflection was in my line of vision as we scaled the final hill. The water reproduced the image of the moonlight in its waves. It was exceptional to see not only for its beauty but because I knew what it represented, _my win._

I did not allow myself to slow because I knew I had gained a substantial lead on Bella. Any faultier on my part would result in her win.

I approached the river and skidded to a stop as I closed in on the banks. I believed my arousal is what supported my win. The expectation of seeing Bella's sacred skin fueled me.

She came barreling over the final hill, a look of disgust displayed on her face as she realized I had won, but she was not stopping. I don't know if she knew how.

I braced myself in a stance to catch her as she came steadfast down the hill to the river's bank.

She let out a small scream as she crashed into my arms causing both of us to topple over into the shallow water. I had been prepared to catch her, but had forgotten her newborn strength would surpass mine. I was powerless against her assault.

We both flailed in the water trying to compose ourselves. She was gasping from the shock of everything that had just happened. Once we had both regained a standing position we looked at each other, both of us dripping and saturated.

I was breathing heavy, not sure if I should laugh, but my eyes wondered to her white tank top under her long sleeve shirt. I hoped she took off the layer above, because every guy knows what happens when a white shirt gets wet.

She broke the silence with her laugh as she slapped the water in defeat. "Dammit I thought I had it! That was just round one don't get all happy and horny over this," she exclaimed wiping back the drips of water from her face.

Was she kidding? How could any guy not get horny? Not only was she going to remove an article of clothing but also she was soaking wet, and I was in hopes that it was not just her clothes.

We trudged our way out of the shallow water up onto the bank of the river. She wrung out her hair letting it fall on her back as she looked at me coyly.

"I believe I won," I said unable to bare the anticipation.

"Take a cold shower Edward, I'll take something off I know the drill. I am the one who explained this game to you in the first place remember?" she snapped squinting her eyes and displaying an adorable smile.

I had to swallow back the venom again and tense the muscles surrounding my groin. She was killing me softly and slowly. I had to consider she might be doing all of this on purpose, as a tactic to win. I was not buying into it. I had to keep my composer.

She turned towards me stepping a few feet closer so I had a better view. _Christ._

She slowly played with the bottom hemming of her layered long sleeve shirt as she inched it up her wet body and finally over her head.

_Oh. Shit. _

Her white tank top was like a curtain displaying only the shadowy silhouette of an expecting woman. I could just make out her taunt stomach underneath.

As my gaze rose higher I saw the outlines of her black lacy bra beneath and my breath caught in my throat. Her ample breasts were nearly spilling over the top of the tantalizing fabric.

The lines of her collarbone and the slopes of her shoulder were tormenting. Her neck was more apparent now that the other shirt was gone. Every inch of the skin she exposed was persecuting my mind and my cock. _I wanted to see more._

My need to win grew even more as I stared absent-mindedly at her sensually provocative body.

She squirmed slightly under my gaze, until she spoke, "I think you're drooling Edward."

I blinked widely centering my focus and wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my grey hoodie. I couldn't respond with words, I might say something very inappropriate.

She fidgeted with her wet hair spreading it over her shoulders, covering part of her supple breasts. I frowned realizing my view was gone.

"Are you back to earth yet? I'm ready to win the next one now," she laughed.

I shook my head again, forcing the unbefitting thoughts from my mind. "Win? You mean like you did the first race?" I teased, hoping it would distract her wandering eye from the growing bulge that resided in my jeans. My release was on the edge.

"This race we are going to run down to the mountain base. Its about 75 miles past the river," I explained pointing in the direction we would be going.

She nodded in silent response, squinting to view the path she was going to take.

"Are you ready?" I asked bending my knees to prepare for my decent over the river.

She let out a purposeful breath, letting me know she was ready.

"Ready….GO!" I yelled again as I let the power of my legs consume me, propelling me into the air and onto the other side of the river. I couldn't see where Bella had landed, or if she had even made the jump, so I continued on my quest to win, the image of the lacy black bra burning in my head.

**BPOV**

My newborn strength worked to my advantage for this round. I soured over the river clearing it by almost a half of a mile. I could see Edward's stealth form in the distance when I landed clearly achieving the lead.

The water beaded off my newly toned body as I quickened my pace to make sure I maintained the lead. I noticed when I removed the first layer of clothing that my stomach was tighter than it used to be, my arms were sculpted and my breasts were perkier. I felt sexier than I ever had before. Maybe this tranformation was a good thing for me. It seemed to get Edward's attention.

I could see the mountain base approaching in the distance, causing me to surge forward. Edward was nowhere in sight, I didn't realize how much of a lead I had taken just through that jump.

I had to consider my movements and speed in order to come to a complete stop at the finish line. I felt like I was starting to get the hang of this. I wiggled my hips and pumped my fists in the air to celebrate my victory. I felt good for once in this everlasting day.

I could hear Edward approaching, than suddenly he came bounding into the clearing where I stood, his face scrunched in defeat.

_I really wish he didn't have so many layers on. _

He approached me slowly, an undistinguishable look on his face. He was looking at me almost as if I were his prey. I could feel the moisture between my legs begin to saturate my thighs just from his penetrating stare.

He was so close his right side touched my left as he cocked his head to whisper in my ear, "well played Bella, you win." A shiver went down my spine as I felt his breath tickle my face. My knees almost buckled under the stimulation.

I heard the zipper of his sweatshirt slowly run down his stomach. He didn't move from his position next to me and I could still feel the sensation of his breath on my face. He only moved when he had to discard his arms from restraints of the grey fabric.

He came into my line of vision and I almost fumbled when I saw him. He wore a fitted white v-neck t-shirt which outlined and clung to his toned body. His hair was short but long enough to be deliciously tousled after being under his hood. He was a bronzed hair god.

His eyes darted from left to right making sure it was him I was staring at. He smirked a crooked grin when he realized it was. _Oh. God._

"So," he said breaking the silence, "back to the river?"

"W-what?" I stammered not paying attention to what he had said.

"The next race. We'll run back to the river." He said again running his hand through his disheveled hair.

"You're ready to lose again? Ok let's go," I responded with smile. He returned the smile shaking his head.

"Bella I'm not going to let you win like I did this time," he countered, coming closer to me now until he stood only a foot away.

I looked intently up into his eyes, "oh, so you let me jump further than you? That makes sense. Let's go Cullen you will be naked by the next couple of races."

I felt my core tighten at the idea of seeing him naked and a rush of arousal flowed between my legs. His eyes narrowed and I saw them roll back as he took a deep breath in. Could he smell what he did to me?

"Let's do this," he breathed, his eyes fluttering in focus. We tore ourselves away from each other and got in position to start.

We nodded at each other and took off, not able to stand the anticipation of which of us would win. We weren't going to hold back.

We continued to be neck and neck up until the last 100 feet of the race. Edward had more experience with his motor skills than I did and he took a bounding leap to finish, attaining the win. _Dammit._

I had formulated a plan though, I was going to distract him the only way I knew how. He would not win the next one.

**EPOV**

I rested my hands on my knees as I bent over staring at her defeated expression. Though her tank top had nearly dried, the thin fabric still revealed her luscious body beneath.

I hoped she would take that tank top off…

She walked closer to me and stopped so my face was inches from her stomach. I had to restrain myself from reaching out and taking control of her. My hardness was painful against the tight fabric of my jeans. I almost wanted to let her win so I could remove of the sinful material. _Almost._

Her hands came to rest on the crotch of her jeans, slowly dislodging the button and easing the zipper down. I got a small peek of the black lacy fabric that was about to be revealed.

_HO-LY Shit. _I was in so much trouble.

She turned from me and looped her fingers under the top of her jeans. She swayed her hips from side to side shimming free of her pants. She bent at the waist as she pulled her jeans down revealing her beyond perfect ass, which was a mere foot from my face as I retained my bent over position.

I could see the curve of her sex and the scent of her increasing arousal. I was going to lose it.

She stood up and delicately removed each foot from the remainder of her pants, revealing the entirety of her sculpted behind.

She had on lacy black boy shorts, and her supple cheeks were peeking out the bottom of the fabric. They were screaming at me to grip and trust into her from behind.

She turned to face me noticing my angst expression. It was taking every ounce of energy to regain my composer and to not let go of my release.

The lace clung to her curves and teased my wandering eyes. My cock twitched and I had to squeeze my eyes shut to try to stop what I knew was coming.

It was too late. I felt the stream of warmth flood my pants and the bursts of pleasure consume my groin. _Fuck_. I grunted quietly trying to mask my pleasure with a cough.

This was so embarrassing.

I scrunched my face and tensed my body trying to contain everything that was going on in my pants. I coughed a few more times as the last extractions of pleasure released.

"Edward, are you ok?" Bella's concerned voice cut through.

I opened my eyes to see her bending over at the waist mirroring my position with my hands resting on my knees. I could see down her tank top, the tops of her breasts floating over the lacy material of her bra. The view was not relieving my situation.

"Um, yes. Yes I'm fine," I coughed closing my eyes again to shield the superb view. It had been a long time since I had had any interaction with the opposite sex, a _very_ long time. Even in my previous endeavors with women I had never been this attracted to or this aroused by any of them. Something was different about Bella, and my premature excitement was proof of that.

As I aligned myself I thought back to the uneasy encounters I had had with the women of my long lost past. If this night resulted in what I hoped, I was nervous that I would not be adequate enough to fulfill Bella's desires. Especially after this particular mishap I was dealing with now.

I heard her suck in a breath and I could almost see her contemplating expression. I hoped she would not be able to register the scent she was picking up. Her senses were not attuned to all the different smells yet. If she only knew what scent she smelled this might be an ending point of the night.

I opened my eyes to see her devious smile. I knew then she had figured it out. She was developing in this life way faster than I had thought.

"Get a little too excited after that one?" she inquired, placing her hands gentle over her hips. She was genuinely enjoying this, I could smell the lust pooling out of her.

"You are going down," I mustered, still unable to straighten up from my crouched position. I was relieved she didn't find this situation as awkward as I did. It gave me hope that the night would end exactly how I wanted, with her beneath me writhing in pleasure.

"Back to the house," she said her expression darkening. Mine reflected hers as I ogled her form.

Why did she have to remove her pants? She looked too delicious to resist in only her black boy shorts and tight revealing tank top. I had never seen anything like her. I could feel my groin harden again as I straightened my position. My pants were soaked through with the aftermath of my incident. She laughed when I revealed what she had done to me.

"Don't worry I'll get those pants off of you soon," she said as she continued to laugh at my premature eagerness. I had to bite back a groan. This delicious torture was taking its toll on me slowly. My dampened pants were proof of it.

The next couple of races played out like the first. She won, than I would win, each of us abiding by the rules and removing an article of clothing as a result of losing.

We stared at one another as the final race approached, each only in the last garments that covered our last remaining skin. Her matching bra and panties were torturous. I would do anything to win this final race so I could see the black lace shed from her skin.

Her body was flawless and even though little was left to the imagination, all I could do was imagine what her reaction would be when she was finally naked and revealed.

We decided that this final race would be the determining factor of who would be the ultimate winner, even though she still had two things to take off. I don't think she could take the anticipation just as much as I couldn't.

Our conversations had become stagnate and jumbled. We both were expectant and anxious of what was to come.

We formulated that the final race would be the length of all the races combined. We would start at the edge of the woods and run past the river all the way to the base of the mountain.

We got into our positions feeling the night air swarm around us. It would have seemed chilled to the average human, but for us it was a warm breeze that was soaked with the mixture of our lust filled scents. It was a continuous cycle swirling through our noses.

Both of our eyes had glazed over in black, illustrating our need. I had no idea what would happen once we both reached the base of the mountain.

Neither of us said anything, we just nodded again as the race ensued. It took all of my strength to develop the amount of speed I wanted and needed to win.

I did not pay any attention to Bella's location I only focused on the goal ahead of me, and the desired need to see Bella's most private skin.

As I approached the mountain's base I realized I was alone. I came to a stop in the same place we had finished our previous races. Bella was nowhere to be seen.

For a second my heart seized in agony, I wondered if she had decided to discontinue our game, afraid of the final outcome.

Than a breeze flitted my senses and I drank in the intoxicating scent of Bella as she came hurdling towards the finish. The tension in my chest dispersed at the sight of her.

"FUCK!" she yelled as she realized I had won. I had never heard her use such profanity. It caused my arousal to heighten. I wanted to hear her yell those words as I plunged inside her.

She came to a halting stop and lowered her head with a sigh. When she raised it again she was wearing a smirk that almost made me release in my boxers again. I could feel the small amount of pre-cum drip out the tip.

"I guess this means I lost," she breathed in a seductive voice. I swallowed hard as I watched her.

She reached around her back pushing out her chest so her breasts were even more apparent. She slowly unclasped her bra with a muffled click, biting her lip in a mockingly innocent expression.

I had not seen a girl's breasts in a long time, except for in the porn that my brother's and I would watch. This was so much different. The most exquisite girl was standing in front of me performing a strip tease, was God giving me a second chance?

I could only watch, stiff as a board as she removed her bra ever so slowly revealing a nipple and then a breast at a time. Her small buds stood out in peaks against the cool night air. They helped highlight the beauty of her full but modestly sized breast, which fit her petite frame perfectly.

I could feel a small dribble of drool run down the corner of my mouth as I perpetually stared.

She smiled at my reaction, watching my jaw gape wide as she hooked her thumbs on the sides of her lacy boy shorts. Only this small piece of material remained between half naked Bella and fully. She was going to tease me slowly and mercilessly.

She rolled down the material on the left side of her hip slowly revealing one side of her V-shaped sanctuary. She moved the right side equally slow displaying more of her perfect sex, until finally she rolled the lacy shorts off completely slipping them to her ankles and stepping out of them.

_Fuck._

She was bare and had clearly maintained herself. Her sex was smooth and unadorned. All I could think about was devouring the delicious taste of her arousal and making her cum for hours.

I must have looked like the classic cartoon character with my eyes popping out and my tongue draped on the floor.

"You like what you see?" she asked doing a spin so I could see every angle of her flawlessness.

"Bella…you…_fuck_….amazing….most beautiful," I couldn't string a coherent sentence together, I was panting.

She laughed shyly running a finger over her supple bottom lip and looking at me through her lashes. _God what I would do to her._

My mind was racing I wanted to be rough but gentle, I wanted to run at her and claim my release inside of her soft folds while simultaneously making her cum over and over again. I was painfully hard and I couldn't move a muscle. I remembered my brothers in that moment and how they would distract themselves from their spouses.

_Baseball, car parts. _

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of these thoughts.

"What's funny?" she inquired, as I saw her face fall slightly. I couldn't let her believe I was laughing at her.

"Oh no Bella I was not laughing at you!" I exclaimed holding my arms out towards her, gesturing her to stay.

"I was just laughing at how embarrassed I was about what happened before, how my control is being tested by you," I couldn't believe I actually spoke fluently enough to form a sentence.

She glanced down shyly, shifting her foot on the ground. She clasped her hands in front of her pushing her breasts together, teasingly. I couldn't hide my massively hard erection any longer. The thin material of my boxers was not forgiving and hid very little. I could swear I saw her glance at it and lick her lips. _Shit. _

"Um, well…the game is done now," I stammered, wanting to hit myself for even inferring that she should put her clothes back on.

She didn't answer, she was advancing towards me twirling a lock of her hair on her finger. I stood perfectly still not sure what I should do. I wanted to embrace her, whisper every emotion I was feeling into her ear as I kissed and licked her soft skin.

She came up to me staring up at my bowed head. I swallowed loudly. She didn't say anything but I could hear her steadily increasing breath. Her unparalleled body only inches from my straining member.

I heard her breath catch, but I was unable to look into her eyes to see what her reaction was, because suddenly her lips were crashing into mine. I let myself mold into her, melting away all the sexual tension we had felt moments ago. An electric energy surged through my body, it was something I had never felt before, and it nearly caused me to jumped.

My arms wrapped around her bare back skimming the silky skin with my fingers. I felt her shiver from my light touch. She had her breasts pressed up against my exposed chest causing me to nearly lose control again, but we continued to kiss, savoring ever flavor the other had to offer.

"Bella," I breathed in between kisses.

"Yes?" she panted while her fingers entwined in my hair. The sensation was inconceivable.

"I want you."

She elevated on the balls of her feet, resting her forehead to mine. "Take me," she replied sucking on her bottom lip.

* * *

**Sorry for the evil cliff hanger again! I promise it will be worth it!**


	8. Chapter 8: Vampire Women

**Hi everyone!**

**I am SOOO sorry for the delay! Work has been sucking me dry (vampire reference) and I have been working way too many hours! Unfortunately that cut into my writing time! But things should be slowing down at work now so I will be updating more regularly!**

**I hope you like Chapter 8. Edward and Bella are slightly different than what we are used to but I really do like them in this story. They keep things fresh :-) **

**Cullen_Sistah and Lilficpusher thanks for the pushes! It means so much to me!**

**Please review! All of you loyal readers I love you and your reviews mean everything to me! You all rock!**

**Follow me on twitter for the next update times: BBDani1230**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers Owns All **

* * *

BPOV

My skin was alive with electricity, causing all of my senses to go into over drive. It was strange not to feel the thrum of my heart as our bodies entangled. Edward's hands were gentle and smooth running along my back. The feathery sensation was driving my crazy; all I needed was him rough.

My emotions were getting the best of me and I needed something to thrust me back into reality. I meant this literally; because it was Edward that I wanted to thrust me back. I felt like putty molding and malleable under his strength. Everything felt right, which made it feel that much more wrong. Anything intimate in my past did not live up to the way he felt.

I didn't waste time in getting his boxers off, and he didn't object to my forwardness. I bit my lip at the sight of him when he sprung free of the material confinement. He was very large, and painfully hard. I licked my lips as I wrapped my hand around his width eliciting a hiss from his gaping mouth. I moved my hand in circles around his length stopping at the sensitive head to run my thumb along the dribble of pre cum that had emerged from my touch. He moaned, causing my core to tighten. I could feel the steady throb of my sex as my eyes burned into his.

I snaked my arms around his waist pulling him into me returning his lips to mine. He groaned muttering, "easy Bella, remember you are stronger than me."

His breathy tone and his lopsided grin only caused my arousal to swell. I needed more of him. He moved his hands along my sides causing my skin to jump and my breath to catch. I felt his smile against my mouth at my reaction. My nipples pebbled against his exposed chest and he brought his hand up to lightly pinch the pink nods. I let out a sigh sinking further into him.

With every sweep of his fingers my ache for him grew. I had never needed a man the way I needed Edward. My mind was racing but every thought aligned to him, and all I could do was give into the desire and necessity my body was craving.

I felt one of his hands leave my body and return with a sudden smack directly to my ass. I moaned at the sensation, it was a pleasurable pain and I could feel his cock twitch at the sound. He kept his hand on my stinging cheek as he grabbed the muscled flesh into his hand roughly. _YES. _

He bit my bottom lip lightly moving the slickness between his teeth. His tongue lightly traced the outline of the same lip he was lightly chewing. _God he was good_. I let out a breath basking in the sensations he was giving my body.

He pulled me closer his erection straining against my stomach. I could feel the size of him and peered down to see the twitching length almost half way up my body. It caused my core to ache with deepened desire, I wasn't sure I could wait any longer.

I slipped my tongue into his mouth as I fisted his hair roughly, demonstrating my need for him. He groaned against my lips, understanding what I was asking for. He swiftly lifted me up to straddle his waist, the base of his cock spreading my wet folds and pressing against my clit.

I let out a muffled moan as the sensation ran up through my body. He brought his head back to look at me and I could see his eyes were glazed over in black. That look nearly caused my release. He was breathing hard and his fingers were digging into my flesh where he held me.

He lifted me so he could put the head of his cock at my entrance and he looked at me with questioning eyes, wordlessly asking me if it was ok. He couldn't wait either.

"Fuck Edward, Please." I begged breathing heavily and pressing my forehead to his. Foreplay was unnecessary with the amount of sexual tension we had built up this entire night.

I felt him tentatively push in, testing to see how much of him I could take at a time. I ground my hips against him trying to make him push into me with his full length. He hissed as he felt my wetness engulf him and he pushed in entirely. I felt a slight twinge of pain as I registered his length. I was not a virgin but my new existence seemed to hinder certain areas of my body. The pain subsided quickly and my sex began to throb with my need for friction.

He stopped, letting me get used to him and basking in the feeling of our ultimate connection. "Fuck me Edward," I said in a whisper using my legs to leverage myself and to thrust down onto his awaiting cock.

He looked up at me with his mouth parted in ecstasy and he took charge giving me exactly what I needed.

He began thrusting inside of me holding me around my back and around the curve of my butt. He let go with abandon speaking in grunts and moans. Every now and then he would stifle a "Fuck" or "so fucking hot Bella," and it fueled my pending release.

He brought me down to the ground remaining inside of me as he started to pump faster pushing me into the dirt. I was gasping and moaning his name, as he pumped deeper pushing my legs up to the side of my head.

His face was soft yet determined not only for his own release but also for mine. "Cum for me Bella," he shouted. I reached down between us feeling the movement of him inside of me as I began rubbing my swollen clit. He looked down at what I was doing to myself and he began to pump harder.

"Oh shit Bella you have no idea," he stifled biting his lip and pushing my legs out to spread me further.

I was fisting my own hair as I let the pleasure sweep over me knowing I was close. He let go of one of my legs and began kneading my breast, pinching my nipple as his hand left the soft mound.

"Yes Edward…. just like that…..fuck!" He was watching me as I yelled his name. It caused him to quicken his pace, making my body rock back and forth on the ground.

His brow was creased in concentration but his mouth was parted as he let the pleasure consume him. He put my legs over his shoulders grabbing onto my hips for leverage to deepen his drive. I felt my core tighten as I screamed out and felt my release wash over me. It was strange not to feel the flush warm my body as my orgasm took me, but a new sensation remained in its place. This one was more intense then I had ever felt before. Wave after wave of pleasure flooded my body as I convulsed and writhed beneath him. I could feel his cock twitch as I tightened and came around him. I knew he would follow shortly after.

"Bella, _SHIT_," he chocked as he thrust one last time. His face tightened as he spilled inside of me, his hands gripped my hips forcefully.

He let the last waves of his orgasm ride out and finally he opened his eyes to peer down at me. He was smiling when he did.

He bent down to give me a single chaste kiss on my forehead. It was a tender gesture that startled me in its nature. Why did everything feel so right with him?

He came around to spoon on my side as we lay on the damped forest ground. I let him drape his arm over me as we inhaled each other's sex filled musk. The air was full of the pleasure we had just shared.

I bit my lip, unable to smile and unable to cry. The sex had been amazing and I had needed the feel of Edward's skin against and inside of mine more than anything I had ever needed before. I wasn't sure why I had this reaction when I was around him. It was as if we shared some connection I didn't know anything about. Now laying on the ground our bodies entwined in a simple intimate position I felt that I was whole.

This reaction was starting to freak me out. I sprung free from his grasp and landed standing on my feet. His face was concerned when he saw mine, "Bella, what's wrong are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I lied "I just need to go back and shower." My excuse seemed to fool him as he gathered the only clothes we had left since the others were scattered around the forest. He did not press the issue.

"Do you want me to go back and get you a robe?" he asked genuinely. I had forgotten I had only my bra and underwear left. I didn't care though I just needed some space and somewhere to think. A hot shower always made everything better and was my choice of refuge.

"No I'm ok," I answered shyly, suddenly having the urge to cover my exposed body and run. I felt awkward feeling this comfortable around a stranger who I had met only today. I felt like he worshiped me and his elated smile expressed everything he was feeling in this moment. Happiness, bliss and ecstasy, I felt it all too but I was not as comfortable with this as he seemed to be.

He put his hand on the small of my back gesturing to me the way to return to the house. Goosebumps rose up my back as his touch registered in my brain, causing me to almost melt against him. My eyes rolled back slightly at his touch.

We ran back to the house in just our underwear. As we approached I tried furiously to cover my body with my arms and hands. I was shameful of what had happened and I did not want any speculation going through Edward's family of what had happened.

"Don't worry," he laughed as he noticed my reaction. "Everyone is in their rooms no one will see you."

The sun was slowly peaking over the horizon revealing the day that was to come. I remembered what Edward had said about the "couple activities" his siblings took part in. I bit my lip knowing that we had partaken in the same activities he had spoke of.

The word couple was hard for me to swallow.

He scoped me up into his arms taking one jump and landing on his balcony two stories up. He smiled down at me as his feet hit the wood with a thud.

He put me down slowly and I walked inside unsure of where to go to get the escape I desperately needed. Edward placed a towel over my shoulder and I cocked my head to see his elated expression again. He was enjoying every second of this, I couldn't piece together why. Did he feel comfortable with our easiness?

"The bathroom is right next to my room," he said as he escorted me to the door. "Take as long as you need Bella, I'll be downstairs" he said flashing his to die for lopsided grin before returning to his room.

I walked into the bathroom, the cool concrete tiles stinging my sodden feet. The bathroom was a mix of eclectic styles with warm and cool colors combining to create a masterpiece. It was beautiful and serene causing a whoosh of breath as I sighed and relaxed in my newly found oasis.

I opened the glass door of the shower to find a cascade of small polished rocks lining its entirety. It was like it's own private waterfall, the rocks creating a natural feel to a man made structure. The water came streaming out from two large showerheads creating a steam cloud as the water evaporated against the tiny rocks.

I removed the little clothing I had left and stepped into the warmth of the water, washing away the day that was behind me.

EPOV

I heard the shower run as I pulled on a gray long sleeve t-shirt. The print read, "Just Do it" on the front and I laughed at the irony. I pulled on my favorite black sweatpants and retreated down stairs. I had a bounce in my step as I went. This night had turned out to be one of the best in my many years.

Something about that girl had driven me to let lose and let go of my normally flawless façade. Sweatpants were not a customary choice to begin my day with, but today I felt different, I felt alive and I could almost feel the tiny non-existent beat of my heart flutter as I thought about the events that occurred throughout the night.

I was satisfied and this was not a normal sentiment for me.

I sat there basking in my contentment when Emmet came bounding down the stairs, doing a double take and backing up his steps as he passed me on the couch.

"What the fuck happened to you?" he exclaimed, utter confusion saturating his tone.

I laughed, "What are you talking about? I'm just sitting here."

"Exactly and you are fucking smiling and wearing sweatpants."

Emmet was never the observant type, but I knew I was radiant and there was no way he wouldn't notice something so obvious.

"Holy shit dude did you get laid by Bella!" he yelled grasping his large hands to his head. "You did! You don't even have to say anything! I _know_ that look."

If there was one thing Emmet _was _observant about it was anything that had to do with sex.

I didn't say anything to answer him; he knew his theory was correct. I wanted him to consider it and wonder if it were really true. He would start asking me the inevitable questions that were to come to create evidence to back his theory up. I've seen this procedure multiple times in my many years with Emmet.

"Did you do it in your room?" He asked getting straight to the point. He was not about to go around things to get the answer he wanted.

I coughed out a laugh shaking my head, "Where is Rose?" I asked, wanting to distract him. This was an easy task when it came to Emmett. Unfortunately he wasn't going to budge.

"Rose!" he yelled, "get down here and check this out."

I put my head in my hands hoping to pass along the hint that I did not want to talk about this. I was euphoric about what had happened with Bella, and I wanted to tell every detail, knowing Emmett would give me the reaction I was craving. I also wanted to keep it to myself, fearing it would push Bella away.

As Rose came running down the stairs a smile spread across her face as she registered the situation that was unfolding. That's when I told myself _fuck it _my new carefree attitude was surfacing and about to tip over the edge.

"Holy shit, you are in sweatpants," she exclaimed jutting out her hip and crossing her arms over her chest. She contemplated for a few seconds before I smiled and started to laugh. It felt good to salvage in a genuine laugh. I ran my hands through my hair relaxed and at ease in the reverberation of my laughter. I was the only one, Rosalie and Emmet did not join in.

They stared at me with utter confusion painted on their faces. They were looking at me as if I had some kind of unknown disease and I could be highly contagious.

They waited for me to speak appearing like frozen dumbfounded statues. "Yeah I did fuck her," I said bluntly. Both of their mouths dropped instantaneously, it was the only movement they could manage. They were not used to me talking so freely.

"Did he? Did you just? Is that the same…." Rosalie trailed off panning her confused look from Emmet to me than back to Emmet.

Emmet could not reply. He kept his focus on my increasing grin and my sauntering mannerisms.

Truthfully my words had shocked me too, I was never used to speaking so outwardly and with out censorship, I was not even used to using such profanity in a sentence. I did not want to speak of Bella in that way. I felt like we had more than just a one-time hook up, it felt comfortably intimate as our skin converged and our bodies joined.

Carlisle theory of having an ultimate connection to her rang in the back of my mind. I knew there was something more between Bella and I, but I wasn't sure she felt it and I didn't want to push a nearly moot point, especially if I didn't understand it myself.

"I don't mean to say fuck, Bella and I…we," I paused trying to redeem my previous statement.

"You fucked," Emmet finished his mouth still agape. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head trying to put together the possible scenarios.

I watched through his mind as he played out what could have happened. His mind's portrayal of Bella was anything but accurate. I was almost certain I had seen the same fake breasts and long legs in porn he, Jasper and I would often watch. He would never be able to capture Bella's perfect curves and supple slopes and the way her lips parted and gasped as she reached her release. I hoped my own mind would be able to contain those memories as vividly as they were now. I wasn't sure if I would ever get the chance to see her that way again.

"We had sex," I corrected, trying to be more politically correct in my description of what Bella and I had shared.

"Fuck the logistics, let's get to the details!" Rosalie yelled planting herself next to me on the couch.

My siblings were not used to hearing stories of my sex life, or lack there of. I had had my past experiences with the vampire women of my past, but none of those stories really seemed worth telling. Though I did enjoy the brotherly banter I shared with Jasper and Emmet as I explained my one night stand with Tanya.

Now telling Rosalie and Emmet the details of what had happened last night it felt right. I was supposed to be telling this story, and I was excited to share my revelations.

Each of them would take their turns asking a particularly graphic question, they could talk about sex for hours. I enjoyed being able to take part in this conversation with them. I had always been the silent listener of my family, never the active participant.

"Dude you made her cum!" Emmet called out raising his hand for a returned high-five. They knew this had been a problem in my past. My intimate scenarios before Bella had not resulted in pleasure for the female counterpart. I lacked skills and most of the time could not hold out long enough for them to reach their peak.

Rosalie pressed this issue further, she new the most about my past impotency for giving a girl her release. With Bella it had been different. I had never seen a girl cum so hard.

"There is something different about you two," she said, nodding her head as if she had come to some miraculous discovery.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I retorted, smiling slightly at the thought. I liked knowing I could have connection to Bella. It would be like my siblings and their spouses. They all had seemed to find their perfect match and maybe Bella was mine?

I felt it while we were intimate and even while we were just in each other's presence. I felt at ease knowing she was close. None of the previous girls I had been with drove me to actively seek out their pleasure. I was selfish with them, but not with Bella.

Last night I had wanted her to find her release more than my own. The feeling was comfortable. It was as if she was my soul that I had lost all those years ago and I only wanted to capture her and hold her to me.

I suddenly understood how my family had felt when they had all met their significant others, _complete_.

As I continued my conversation with Emmet and Rose I let my gaze lead up the stairs hearing the shower slowly drip to a stop.

I watched as the door slowly opened revealing Bella, glistening with the heat and moisture of her shower. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a sopping bun and she had the towel wrapped around her petite frame. She smiled shyly as she caught my gaze.

I couldn't stop staring. She was beautiful.

* * *

**Reviews please! Chapter 9 will be up end of this week :-)**


	9. Chapter 9: New Reality

**Hi!,**

**Here is chapter 9! I hope you all enjoy! The story is starting to heat up and I hope to get you another update by the end of this week. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has pushed this story! Also to all of you who have left reviews they are amazing and I can't thank you enough for taking out the time to write them. Please l let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Follow me on twitter for regular updates on Alignment of Thoughts and Panoramic: BBDani1230 **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers Owns ALL **

* * *

Chapter 9

BPOV

I wrung my hair out feeling the cool water drip down my sides and to my feet. The steam engulfed me in a cloud as the heat of my shower swept up into the room.

I toweled off the remainder of moisture from my body and pulled my hair into a wet mess on top of my head. I stepped out onto the cool floor and into the line of the mirror hanging on the wall over the marbled sink.

My eyes grew wide when I realized the girl staring back was me. The bright crimson eyes and the granite smooth skin shocked me. I was different but the same, and I could not stop staring. I brought my hands up to feel my face to make sure the reflection would mirror my actions. I wanted to know this was really me I was seeing.

My skin felt supple and smooth, smoother than it had ever been in my human life. I ran my hands over my shoulders letting go of the towel and letting it pool around my ankles. I admired my new body through the mirror. My breasts were round and voluptuous, but they were modest in size I let my hands go to them feeling the sensuality of their softness. They fit my petite frame and I felt sexy holding them in my hands. I let my touch drift over my stomach feeling the muscles constrict under my breath. My stomach was taut and I glanced down to watch my hand run over the abdominal and oblique muscles now clearly defined at my touch.

I let my hand roam lower feeling the V-shaped muscle that lead to my sex. I traced the line with both hands feeling the yielding folds and slipping a finger to graze my clit. I gasped slightly at the sensation, remembering the time I had with Edward in the forest. I could almost feels his hands. No one had made me cum the way he had. I focused my gaze back up to my reflection, letting my hands fall to my sides. I felt beautiful for once in my life and I smiled at myself. What I had done with Edward was nothing to be ashamed of, but I was dreading the day ahead of me, wanting to avoid the awkward contact I knew was inevitable.

My smile faded as I turned to walk out of the bathroom. As I entered the hallway I glanced down catching Edward's eyes as he stared up at me. His gaze was devoted and intent and I smirked coyly shying away from his stare. A tingling sensation shot through my body and resided in my core. There was something about his stare that caused my knees to buckle and the air to escape my lungs.

I turned away reaching for my face expecting to feel the blush creep into my checks, but all I could feel was my cool skin again my fingertips. I had forgotten that I would never blush again.

I returned to Edward's room, stopping in the center and looked around. I bit my lip realizing I had no clothes here and my old ones remained in the woods. My mind wandered back to Edward and our time last night when I was suddenly interrupted

"I brought you some clothes," a small sound twinkled from the shadows. I jumped feeling déjà vu as I turned to see Alice emerging. I clung to my towel trying not to let it fall to the floor, revealing myself to another Cullen.

She laughed shyly holding her hand over her mouth. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but I did bring you some fashionable selections," she said holding out the pile of clothes she had in her arms.

"Thanks," I replied taking the clothes from her and putting them down on Edward's chaise. I turned back to Alice glancing down at her arm that still was in a caste all because of my brutal attack.

"Alice," I started crossing my arms over my chest feeling ashamed. "I am really sorry about your arm, I feel horrible."

Seeing her wounded arm reminded me of my masochistic scene in the woods when I had hunted with her. I had killed a human, drained them dry and the taste still resided in my mouth and in my throat, causing the dull burn to flame. I clutched my throat as the sensation took over and the images of the dead human lying on the forest floor flitted my brain.

Alice reached out grasping me lightly, "Bella stop thinking about it. It was a mistake, it happens to newborns." She said calmly trying to gain my focus as my eyes looked away.

"I committed murder Alice, I don't even know what I am doing anymore," I snapped moving away from her touch.

She backed away her face creasing in concern. "Bella, I promise things will get better from here."

"Oh I forgot you are the future telling Cullen," I laughed squinting my eyes at her and letting my arms fall and swing along my sides. She looked up at me through her lashes with a knowing smile on her face, I cocked an eyebrow in response not sure how much her little head had seen.

"Alice, do you know something I don't?" I asked adjusting the towel around my bust to make sure it was tight. She laughed clapping her hands in front of her chest and jumping up and down.

"Bella, you and Edward have something special!" she exclaimed letting out a burst of air as if she had been holding her breath for hours.

"W-What?" I stammered blinking hard at her. "What are you talking about? Do you know what happened?"

"Bella don't freak out, I didn't let myself see everything but I do know that you are in to each other and there is a connection between the two of you." She explained inching closer and watching my reaction carefully.

"Edward and I have nothing. What happened was just a spur of the moment thing." I said fidgeting nervously. I didn't know how much Alice had seen in the past, present or future. The fact that she was telling me of a connection I did not know anything about scared me. I had only met all of them a day ago.

"You do have something! Being a vampire is different. You will find out about it but please don't shy away from him. Edward has needed you for so long," she said shocked at her words. She held her hand over her mouth as if she had told me a secret I shouldn't of heard. What did she mean he had needed me for so long?

"I need to go home," I panicked. I knew Charlie probably had a search out for me and Jake was franticly searching with him. If it wasn't enough to hear I was some kind of mystical creature, now I was being told some guy had a connection with me and we were meant to be together. This was way too much.

Alice saw my face constrict with fear and she came closer to me, "C'mon Bella why don't you get dressed and we can talk." She spoke in a comforting tone, and I did feel better just knowing her gentleness. She had been coaxing me through everything and I found comfort in her friendship. It was still hard for me to wrap my head around everything, but the only reason I believed I am what I am is because of Alice and Carlisle and I felt I owed her the gratitude of doing what she said.

She turned to leave nodding with a tight smile, "I'll be right outside the door, let me know when you're done."

I returned a contempt expression and turned to gather the clothes she had left for me. I grabbed the jeans that were at the bottom of the pile, noticing the expert stitching on the back pockets. They looked expensive.

I pulled out a white long sleeve shirt that had a v-neckline admiring its simple silhouette and how it still appeared elegant because of the fabric. I pulled out a pair of light pink thong panties and a matching bra putting those on first. The bra pushed my breasts together and I peered down admiring them. I pulled the shirt over my head and noticed how it fell low enough to reveal the cleavage the bra had created. The jeans were skinny and clung to my toned body. I wished Edward had a full-length mirror in his room so I could view the outfit I had picked.

I pulled at my hair letting it fall around my shoulders, still damp from my shower. I scrunched at the ends a few times hoping to make it look expectable.

"Alice I'm dressed" I called out tugging at the bottom of the shirt trying to get it to fall the way I wanted over my jeans.

Alice's face lit up as she entered the room. "Bella you are HOT!" she yelled as her eyes widened. I looked down bashfully trying to imagine what my outfit looked like.

"Really?" I asked my voice rising in the last syllables. Alice pulled my arm leading me out of the room and down the hall. I peered over the banister looking out into the living room. Edward stood as he saw me with his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open. I smiled hiding my face with the hand Alice wasn't holding. A small twinge caught in my stomach, _I hoped he liked how I looked. _

EPOV

I heard the door to my room open and I watched as Alice appeared dragging Bella by the arm as she walked down the hall.

As soon as I saw her my breath caught. She was wearing a low cut white shirt with deliciously skinny dark wash jeans. I could see her breast pushed through the V of her shirt. I stood unable to control my motor abilities. Her hair was still damp from her shower but it framed her face and poured over her shoulders and back. She was even more beautiful than last night. I didn't think it could be possible.

Emmet touched my arm bringing me back to earth, "Dude, you've got it baaaad" he said snapping his fingers in front of my face to distract my focus from Bella. She disappeared down the hall, leaving my site.

BPOV

"Look at yourself," Alice said positioning me in front of a full-length mirror as we entered the room at the opposite end of the hall. I had seen myself after the shower but now standing fully clothed with my hair drying in soft waves and my skin glowing I had to suck in a breath to register my own reflection.

"Wow," I exhaled. Touching different parts of my body and twisting to see all angles.

"I told you," Alice said proudly crossing her arms over her chest and swiveling her torso from side to side.

"I didn't look like this before, I mean I look the same but…better," I was still staring at my reflection. I could see Alice's pleased grin behind me. I did look like the same plain Bella from before, but the way my granite skin show through the reflection and the subtle toning of my muscles had made a difference. The difference was good, I felt womanly and exotic. The only thing that shocked me was my bright red eyes.

"It's the clothes," she said confidently. I laughed turning to her and reaching over to grasp her in to a hug. It felt good to have contact with Alice. She was like my own little security blanket. She returned the hug giggling into my shoulder. "Ouch Bella," she laughed. I pulled back mouthing sorry, and she smirked pulling me back into a more gentle hug. If I had to accept this new life, I was glad to share it with Alice. It felt right to find a friend in her.

"Alice do you know what happened last night with me and Edward?" I asked after we had parted from our hug. She became serious gauging my reaction, "I stopped the vision after a while, but I do know you played some kind of stripping game." She replied biting back the smile from spreading across her face.

I bit my lip looking down then back up at her. "We had sex," I said finally, feeling a cathartic relief as I said the words.

Her eyes widened and her smile became devilish, "you did?" she squealed. I nodded in response moving my eyes away from her. I could feel the anxiety of this conversation running through my skin in small goose bumps.

A moment of silence resided through the room. I looked up seeing her face still plastered with a smile, "so…" she inquired moving her hand in a circular motion as if to move my words along.

"I never do stuff like that, I just met him!" I exclaimed, becoming defensive to her seemingly easy demeanor. I didn't understand how she could not find this to be embarrassing and wrong.

"If you are going to join this family you have to understand we talk about everything, and I mean _everything_," she emphasized pulling me by my wrists over to the bed in the center of the room. We sat down at the edge and I fidgeted with my hands unable to form a sentence that would make this situation any better.

"I don't know what came over me. I am not usually a flirt but last night I flirted and I initiated everything." I told her cutting through the details. She didn't need to know everything.

"Oh. My. God. Edward is in trouble with you," she giggled bouncing on the bed so she faced me.

"This feels so wrong. I met him yesterday and yes I will admit and you probably already know," I started, taping the side of her head lightly insinuating her fortune telling "that I think he is very attractive, but I still don't even believe this is all happening. I might wake up any minute from this nightmare."

She cringed at my last words, "You really think this is a dream?"

She reached out pinching the skin on my arm "ow!" I yelled jumping back from her and hitting the wall with a crash as the painting mounted over the bed fell.

"Did that feel real enough for you? Are you awake yet?" she mocked in a tense tone. She was not bubbly Alice anymore.

"Bella accept what you are, this life is great! I want you to feel it and I know it's overwhelming because you aren't used to everything yet, but please, _please, _try to be more open. What you had with Edward last night is not something that happens, _ever._ Ask him yourself." She finished crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll let you be by yourself now, just think about what I said." She strode out of the room not bothering to help me up or to look back to make sure I was ok. I felt selfish and I wanted to run to her. I remained sitting on the floor the shattered glass from the painting surrounding me.

I picked up a larger piece of glass, running my finger along the sharpened edge as I sat leaning up against the wall. It tickled my skin not even coming close to penetrating the thickened layer. I held the piece in my hand bringing it down to my wrist and running it along the width of my arm as hard as I could. I felt the tickling sensation again but the once lethal sharpness did nothing, not even a scratch was produced. I examined the glass unable to fathom my immortal being. I sat there for what felt like hours staring through the transparent material hoping to see the light on the other side.

After a while I felt my thoughts click in defeat. I knew I was not human any longer, and I had to take Alice's words into consideration. I felt every sensation that was handed to me, this was not a dream or a nightmare, it was my new reality and it was time to start living it.

I picked myself up off the floor, not being diligent about placing my bare hands or feet over the glass shards. After my experiment I knew nothing would penetrate. I walked over to the mirror gazing into my crimson irises looking through to my past, which was now behind me.

"I love you Charlie and Renee. Tell Jake I'm sorry maybe one day I will see you all again," I whispered feeling the familiar sting in my eyes. No tears were spilled, but the sting remained in their place.

I tore my eyes from my reflection, walking out into the hall. I didn't look over the banister I kept walking and made my decent down the stairs.

The living room was full of concerned faces, watching me enter into their life. I could feel the waves of tension flood into the room. They knew I had realized what this life entailed and I was treading in shallow water. I met Carlisle's gaze first and he let his lip curl into a smile. It felt comforting to know he was at ease.

I saw Edward next; his face was lined heavily with concern. He was searching me for further explanations but I lifted my eyes from his. I felt like I could read his thoughts just looking into his amber gaze. I was heavy with too many emotions to process how I felt when I saw him. One step at a time, and right now the first step was too large for me to get to the second. I had to deal with accepting this life first.

Alice was beaming and it was infectious, I smiled back at her. It didn't reach my eyes but she accepted it by grasping her hands to her chest.

I stood in front of everyone holding one of my arms lazily across my body. I felt exposed and examined feeling the heat of their stares upon me.

Carlilse spoke cutting through the tension like melted butter, "Bella how are you today? Did you have a good night?"

Emmett coughed loudly and I shot my head towards him and then to Edward. Edward was staring at him with fire in his eyes. Alice was chuckling silently.

"I'm better today thanks," I replied finally, trying to alleviate the awkwardness and to not cause further suspicion. I looked around seeing Rosalie holding her hand over her smiling mouth. How did they all know? My anger was beginning to bubble.

I could feel my hands tense reflexively and my nostrils flare. Carlisle took a step back and Edward came rushing towards me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have told I…" he trailed off as he saw my limbs begin to shake.

Alice was by my side instantly, "Relax, calm down take deep breaths."

I did as she said feeling that she might be the only Cullen I could trust besides Carlisle who was staring obliviously at the scene unfolding.

I felt my body relax as I sucked in gulps of air. I closed my eyes focusing on my breath and Alice's cool grip on my shoulders. She ushered me into a nearby room and over to a window seat lining the wall urging me to sit. I kept my eyes shut and heard her shuffling out of the room and then returning. I could make out another pair of feet shuffling across the floor and I opened my eyes to meet the copper gaze of Edward standing at the opposite side of the room.

I saw Alice push him roughly into the center and then she ran through the d leaving a blur of color in her place. I heard the click of the lock as the door closed. I was starting to see Alice's exterior motive. She had told me to not shy away from Edward, and right now I did not want to shy away but I did want to hit him.

It would be different if we were dating and he was talking about the intimacy we shared, but I had only met him and his family a day ago and already he had exposed me. I felt embarrassed, ashamed and angry. I crossed my arms over my chest distrustfully as I squinted at him.

"You have some explaining to do," I said unable to bare silence any longer. He looked up at me innocently, while putting his hands in his sweat pant pockets. I could see the outline of his package as he pulled at the material. I had to shake my head slightly to regain focus, I am mad at him, I reminded myself.

"Bella it's not as bad as it sounds," he started clearly unsure of the words he was speaking. I choked out a laugh, "That's a good one."

"Seriously," he interjected "I told Emmett because I needed someone to talk to. Emmett called Rosalie down to hear it because he didn't believe me."

I considered his words, not sure what to believe. Edward appeared to be the type of guy to kiss and tell but I wasn't sure I was making an accurate assumption. He seemed to be sincere.

"You told Alice, so I don't understand why I am the one being punished here." He added scrunching his face.

His sincerity was lost, he was accusatory and defensive, and I became equally as stubborn spitting back at him, "Alice saw everything anyways! She knew with out me telling her."

"I told my brother and sister and you told Alice who you just met a day ago, I believe I am the rightful one in this situation." He retorted defensively.

I rolled my eyes jutting my hips and placing my hands on them in a very cliché pose. "What did you tell your brother? 'I fucked the new vampire chick' _real_ nice Edward"

"You don't even know the half of it!" he yelled back pivoting in his place. He was running his hands through his hair nervously trying to keep his façade controlled.

"Sorry Mr. Perfect, I didn't realize you had a soft side when it comes to girls. You showed that last night. Remind me is being soft cumming too early before you even have sex?" I spat gesturing wildly at him.

His face fell and his eyes did not meet mine, "Fuck you Bella. I thought you were different." He said quietly unable to raise his head and look at me.

His words stung and cut through me like the glass had failed to do. I clutched at my chest feeling the physical pain rip through my side.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that," I said knowing I would not be able to take back what I had said. I felt like this was an ongoing pattern with me in this new life, how many Cullens could I rip through with my words. This was not the Bella I knew.

He finally looked up at me gazing intently into my eyes. "Edward I'm sorry I am not usually a bitch. I don't know what's wrong with me" I said licking my lips. I watched as he came closer to me, leaving only a small space between our bodies. The position felt normal, and comforting as I took a deep breath of his scent letting my eyes roll back and my skin to tingle. I could feel the familiar pulse of my sex as he stared down at me and his breath tickled my neck.

"Somehow I know that Bella. Once you've figured out this life you and I should talk." He said simply, making no effort to move any closer.

"I…I'm sorry" I began to say but interrupted myself by wrapping my arms around his neck and crushing my lips to his. My desire for a physical connection with Edward trumped my stubborn attitude. He made me feel like the fun loving Bella I had been before I had made the transformation.

The bond between us began to feel more real as he melted into me, as the tension eased and a new calming sensation took its place. He cupped my face tenderly as we continued our kiss basking in the feeling of each other.

He pulled away first, a sly smile catching his lips. "Come talk to me later." He said smoothly still cupping my face in his giant hands. He gave me one chaste kiss, like he had the night before in the woods and he turned on his heels and left me standing in the center of the room.

I watched as he left the room, turning over his shoulder to give me one last lopsided grin before leaving. Alice came in seconds after leaping and bounding with Jasper in tow. He looked at me nervously as he pulled her back trying to make her leave.

Alice stopped suddenly frozen in her tracks her eyes widening and she nearly tumbled over. Jasper caught her bringing her down to a sitting position. She stared at me her eyes glazed in fear, and then she looked up at Jasper.

"Jazz, how could you?"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger again. Its just my style :-) It makes it more exciting! PLEASE REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10: Barricade

**Hi Everyone! Sorry I have been on such a long hiatus. Work has been consuming too much of my life! I am going to start writing more and will hopefully have another update with in the next week! **

**I hope you like this chapter! Please leave reviews and follow me on twitter (BBDani1230) to get updates! **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers Owns ALL **

* * *

Chapter 10

**EPOV**

My head was swimming, unsure of how to feel and how to react to what had just happened.

Bella's cruel comment of my premature situation in the woods hit me low, but I deserved it. I had told Emmet and Rosalie about everything which was supposed to be intimate.

On the other hand Bella had told Alice, so didn't that make us even? I deserved her punishment, but I thought Bella was a different girl, one who would not use a weakness for her own gain.

In my moment of confusion I had told her to talk to me later, wanting her to figure out this life and to clear that hurtle before dealing with me and how fucked up I had become. It was hard to walk away, especially in a time where we felt so vulnerable.

I wanted to march back in there and tell her to take her apology back and save it for something worth being sorry for. I had been an ass for telling our secret, I deserved to end that kiss and walk away. Bella was better than that; at least I hoped she was.

I hardly knew this girl but I felt like I owed her something. Something for getting sucked into this life and being taken advantage of by their new family. Something for being breathtakingly beautiful, and something for being the one I've been waiting for.

I could have hit myself for thinking that. How did I know she was the one? My stomach lurched as my mind tumbled. I desperately needed Carlisle's advice. I hoped he had done more research on the connection he felt Bella and I owned. I stumbled blankly to his office, when I heard Alice's thoughts and I froze in place.

**BPOV**

I watched Jasper's face fall as Alice stared at him with fear and sorrow. If she were able to cry her face would have been soaked in tears.

"How could you? How did I not see this before?" she stammered, choking sobs taking hold of her breath as she spoke.

She got up from the ground unable to look at him, but she turned to me. "Bella do you remember anything from the day you were bitten?" she asked me seriously. I had never seen Alice so serious then when she now stood before me. She looked sunken and hallow unlike the small spritely Alice I had befriended.

"I couldn't see anything, but I heard a voice." I replied straining to remember, hoping to give her a thread of sanity back in exchange for her crazed expression.

"It was me Bella," I heard Jasper speak for the second time since I had been here. I felt a cold chill creep up my spine as I registered the words he had spoken.

I couldn't breath as I let my eyes scan his form. Alice choked on a sob besides me, her head in her hands.

"I turned you Bella, it was me in the woods that day," Jasper confessed. I could hear the tinge of the voice I had heard during my attack. It made my skin crawl and my hands tense reflexively.

"Y- You tried to kill me," I stammered holding my arms to my chest expecting to feel the painful pulse of my heart as my anxiety increased.

"I'm not sure I can explain," he said calmly looking towards the window unable to face the pain and anguish lining Alice's face.

"The hell you are not going to explain!" Alice blew up, clenching her fists to her sides and rising to her tiptoes. She was livid and she suddenly frightened me. It was the first time I could truly see the monster I had become. Alice's small form clenched in rage, her nostrils flared and her eyes blazed. Her teeth were exposed and I could see the glistening venom dripping from the side of her mouth. She was rabid.

Jasper could not look at her, but I couldn't stop staring at him. He was the one who had taken my life away. He was the one who had set fire through my body and put me through misery all for his own selfish pleasure. He had tried to kill me.

Carlisle had told me during our walk of Jasper's struggle into this new vegetarian lifestyle, but little did he know Jasper's alternative life, attempting to feed from unexpecting humans.

I couldn't wrap my head around all the details swirling through my mind. My thoughts were not aligning, they were jumbled and inept. How did Jasper get around Alice's visions? How did he not have thoughts about me and let Edward see them? I stood frozen in place, unable to run, unable to speak and unable to cry.

I saw from the corner of my eye Edward running into the room and in a blur of color he was by his sister's side staring intently into her amble eyes.

"Alice, what is going on?" he inquired touching her hand gently educing a jump from her. She pulled her head with difficulty towards Edward, the lines on her face were prominent and her eyes were heavy.

"Jasper….He did this to Bella" she said slowly, her voice was weak and soft. Her energy had been expelled in her moments of anger, now she looked spent and tired, but Edward's presence seemed to calm her.

Edward looked up, disbelief painted on his face, "_what_?" he spat unable to think through what Alice had just said. Jasper remained silent, his eyes trained on Alice. His gaze felt too intimate for me to bear and I had to look away.

No one spoke for a long moment, nor did they move. It gave just enough time for the rest of the family to come pooling in. Carlisle stood between Jasper, Alice, Edward and I assessing the circumstances.

I wanted to scream and lunge at Jasper but my body was unable to create movement. Carlisle looked at me warningly, knowing my emotions were manifesting physically.

"Jasper come with me, _now_" Carlisle growled. He knew he had to mediate before things got out of control. Everyone remained in their place, frozen like statues as Jasper's head fell and he sulked from the room after Carlisle.

If I didn't want to rip his head off I could of seen Jasper as a sad little child, about to get punished and sent to his room. I could not look away from the empty door after they had exited. I was waiting for the second that he would walk back through and I could give him a taste of his own medicine, except unlike me, no one would be there to save him.

Alice let out a small yelp and fell to her knees putting her head in her hands, "I'm so sorry Bella. I should have seen this," she gasped, her voice muffled by her hands. "I don't know how he got around my visions." She finished finally looking up at me.

I could see the sadness welled in her eyes where the tears did not flow. "It's not your fault," I choked, barely able to recognize my raspy toned voice. Edward looked up at me with deep-set eyes,

"We had no idea," he said aware that he was stating the obvious. The conversation was running in circles, and no one knew how to break the cycle. They were all too filled with shock.

I let the silence sweep over me as my eyes unfocused and a blur filled the room before me. Memories swirled through my head, repeats of when I was a child holding Charlie's hand to get onto the bus, or my first blemish when I was thirteen. Memories of my first stumbling night of drunkenness when my friends and I thought we were so rebellious, and the first time I kissed a boy. I saw the faces of the people I cared about and it felt like they were right in front of me. I reached out for them; I wanted to feel their embrace. I could almost smell the musk of Charlie with his tattered flannel shirts and I reached for him into the open air.

Suddenly the grains of the wood floor interrupted my vision as I hit the ground with a loud crash. No pain surged through my body like I expected, it only felt like I was falling to a firm mattress, not painful but uncomfortable. I closed my eyes, still in the mangled position I had fallen to. I willed my body to find unconsciousness, but all I could do was let my over active senses consume me.

Voices flooded the air and pricked at my ears. I could hear the sound of Edward and Alice rushing to my side and I felt the breeze of their movements tickling the hair on my arms.

I could smell their scents, lilac, ginger, cinnamon and salt. The combination sounded horrible in my head, but the smell of salty mixed with sweet and spice was comforting and pleasant. I huffed at the air as I felt their arms embrace mine, pulling me up to place me on my feet.

"Oh my god Bella are you ok?" I heard Alice say as I felt her hands run through my tousled hair. I had only known Alice for a short while, but I found it amusing that even in a time of panic and despair she was always thinking about the way people looked.

I kept my eyes closed, allowing my senses to drive me. Alice's touch was soft and supple and her hands were smooth against my face, they reminded me of Renee's hands. I felt another hand touch my arm lightly. I recognized it as Edward's. His touch was firm and rougher then Alice's but there was still softness beneath the callused palm of his hand. I could never forget the way those hands felt against my skin.

"Bella open your eyes"

I obeyed everyone's pleas after one last quiet moment of darkness as everyone waited on me. I blinked tolerating the light as it saturated my eyes. I reminisced as it felt like waking up and starting a brand new day, though I knew this was not the case. The entire family had gathered in front of me watching my face intently as I scanned the room.

"What the fuck happened?" Emmet's voice boomed through.

I blinked heavily as I turned to face him. "I need to get some air."

Emmet stared at me with a dumbfounded expression, but nodded in understanding. Esme cut through the crowd ushering me by my lower back out of the room. Everyone parted to make a path for me. Esme brought me through the living room and than the kitchen. She undid the lock swinging open a set of French doors, which let the cool air flood in from the backyard.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked in a quiet tone.

"I would like to be alone, thank you though" I replied shyly, clutching an arm across my body. She nodded in understanding squeezing my shoulders gently and turning to leave.

I closed my eyes sucking in a shallow deep breath and listening to the sounds of nature surrounding me. I needed to escape, and what I needed was to go home. It took me no time to think of what I was going to do next.

I glanced back through the house, scanning for any sign of the Cullens. That was the last glance I needed before sprinting around the side of the house and towards the driveway.

I ran as fast as my new legs would take me, but it wasn't fast enough. In a quick motion the largest Cullen Emmet suddenly blocked me off. He made a growling noise as he pounced in to a barricade extending his arms to either side in order to catch me.

I made a quick dodge to the left and felt my feet being knocked off the ground. I tumbled to a stop landing on what felt like a muscled boulder. I opened my eyes to see my face inches away from what looked like the crotch of a man's jeans.

"Bella if you wanted to get all freaky with me we probably should have done it a little more discretely" I heard a booming voice say followed by a hoarse laugh.

I jumped pushing off Emmet who I realized was the muscled boulder I had landed on.

"H-How did you know I was running away?" I stammered breathing heavily and fidgeting with my clothes.

"A-Alice" he faltered clutching his groin and rolling on the ground. His face was scrunched in agony and I clutched my mouth realizing what I had done.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled as she came running from the porch of the house. "You can't go home, please I beg you stop trying."

She looked up at me, her face was still pained with stress, and her emotions were on overload. I shied away from her eyes, feeling ashamed that I had caused more stress on her.

"I'm sorry" I managed to squeak, and I meant it. She let a small smile escape her lips and we had a silent understanding and apology.

Emmet continued to grumble on the ground behind us and we both turned and let out a low laugh. "Nice work," Alice whispered.

Rosalie was by his side in a matter of milliseconds, taking his hands away from his groin and replacing them with her own.

"Emmy do you need me to kiss it and make it better," she cooed, rubbing her hand in a slow circle.

"Oh god Rosalie please," Alice squealed, covering her eyes from her siblings. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the house, leaving Rosalie and Emmet on the cool gravel of the driveway.

"She rarely gets mushy with him but when she does, it makes me want to vomit" Alice explained as we made our way back into the house. "Sex is ninety eight percent of their relationship, sorry it might take a while to get used to."

I didn't respond, I just let her continue to drag me towards the house, but I stopped her as we approached the front door.

"I can't see Jasper" I begged, concern creasing my face. Her expression changed, she knew what her mate had done to me and I could tell from her posture she had not forgiven him either.

"Neither can I, we can go to the guest room," she suggested waiting for my response. I nodded and she squeezed both of my hands reassuringly. We walked straight upstairs and took a right going down the hall to the room adjacent from Edward's.

There was a full sized bed in the middle of the room, brilliantly decorated with grey and orange. The room followed the color pallet of the bed, accented with the pop of orange and diluted with calming tones of grey. Dark wood furniture was placed through out the room and a bright orange wing back chair sat close to the bay window on the far side of the room.

"I know we can't sleep, but it will feel nice to lay down and be under the covers. It always makes me feel better," she said patting the bed. The thought of climbing into bed and feeling the covers engulf me sounded all too inviting. It was just what I needed.

I felt the examining eyes of the rest of the family out in the hall watching me as I moved too quickly to the side of the bed nearly bucking the whole frame across the room. I steadied myself and got in as slowly as I could. Alice adjusted the blankets over me, tucking me in as if I were a small child. It made me nostalgic, and it made me miss Renee.

I let myself relax into the soft mattress feelings every fiber of the Egyptian cotton hug my body. She was right this did make me calmer.

"Bella," Alice started quietly, she had sat down at the bottom of the bed near my feet, turning her body towards me.

"I hope you don't have anything against my family. I know at first this life can seem scary and unfamiliar, but I promise you once you fully embrace what you have become it is the most amazing life you could have."

And with that she turned and crossed to the other side of the bed, turning the covers on the other side and scooting herself in next to me.

I choked back the imaginary vomit rising in my throat. No life could be as amazing as the one I had before.

How could I live in a life where my killer lurked, I would never be able to trust his presence. My mind was reeling, and my anxiety quickened as I closed my eyes and tried desperately to sleep.

All I could hear was the chilling tone of Jasper's voice, and the cold running down my back as he bit into my flesh and set me on fire. He had done this to me, and I wished he has killed me, at least then I could have been done with the consuming misery.

I turned over to Alice propping my head on my hands. "Alice, I never wanted you to be mad at Jasper, what he did to me is between him and I."

She didn't look at me, she continued to stare at the ceiling until she let out a long breath and turned.

"Bella what he did is not forgivable at the moment. Let's just worry about you right now and be concerned about Jasper later."

"But Alice, he is your husband. I don't want to cause a divorce."

She let out a high-pitched squeak and I jumped at the sound, realizing it was her uncontrollable laughter.

"You have a lot to learn about vampire relationships," she gasped in between fits.

She held back her breath as she saw me expressionless face. "There is maybe a 5% divorce rate, emotional connections are way too intense to every be mad for a long period of time" she explained turning over to her side and mimicking my position.

"I have a feeling you will understand what I mean soon enough."

"Why do you keep saying that?" I retorted propping myself up on my elbows.

She tapped at her head insinuating her fortune telling abilities. "Alice I can't even figure out what I've decided to do after this conversation let alone what I want to do about Edward"

"Who said you were the one who has decided anything," she asked coyly slipping from the sheets and leaving me to my thoughts.


End file.
